Pardoning the Prince
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Post HBP. The Trio visits Godric Hollow and are attacked by Death Eaters. With Ron and Harry both unconscious and Harry near death, Hermione must make the decision to follow Snape for help. However, is the evil Snape more than he seems? AU with DH
1. A Walk Through Godric's Hollow

A/N- This is set after Half-Blood Prince. So, there are spoilers abound. Eventually, this will be HGSS. I hope you enjoy. Also, I want to make a shout-out to my best friend, say her name with me now, SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands. The title of this chapter is inspired by her one-shot, "A Walk Through Godric's Hollow." In fact, it's taken from it, with permission. If you haven't read that one-shot, I highly recommend it. It's great. Now, on to this fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Walk Through Godric's Hollow 

Harry had been there for hours. He knew that he must have been. Just standing there, staring. A million thoughts went through his mind. None of them were pleasant. Vaguely, he was aware that his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were somewhere behind him. The thought that they were there was the only thing that was comforting to him in this place. He was grateful that they had not rushed him here. They knew that this is what he needed. Honestly, he thought that being here would give him some bit of peace, but it's impact on him had been the exact opposite.

He shuffled his feet on the ground on which he stood. Looking up, he read the tombstone before him for the millionth time in the past hours. "Lily and James Potter. Loving Parents, Friends, and Children. May Their Souls Rest." Usually, it bothered Harry to stand on someone's grave. He thought it disrespectful. He had had the unpleasant opportunity to discover this feeling years and years ago, when he had been about four or five years of age. One of Dudley's cousin's had died at an unfortunately young age of nineteen, and Harry had gone with the Dursleys to the funeral. However, Harry knew that he was not standing on a pair of graves in the present, but rather before a memorial. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with memories that he did not know was his own.

He remembered Hagrid telling someone once that the spells cast between James and Voldemort had caught the house on fire. He had only nearly gotten Harry out alive. Harry knew that his parents' bodies had been incinerated. He shuddered. He did not like to think about it. Another memory flooded in. It was of the bright green light he had dreamed of so many times before he had discovered that that had been the curse that had killed his parents. He sighed. Godric's Hollow was not a happy, peaceful place for Harry Potter.

A slight crunching of twigs and such behind Harry made him wake to the present. He did not turn, knowing that this had to be either Ron or Hermione come to speak with him, to check on him. He would let them speak first.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice timidly. "Harry, maybe…maybe it's time to leave."

She waited. She was waiting for a response that Harry would not give. Realizing this, she continued.

"I'm not so sure this place is good for you. We should go," she said.

Away from her eyesight, Harry smiled. His friends loved him so much. They were always thinking of him. He was grateful beyond words for them.

"Just a minute or two more," Harry said.

There was more crunching, a bit quicker this time. That was Hermione retreating to tell Ron the reply and that Harry was fine. Harry did not blame Ron for not coming to ask about him. He knew that Ron had probably tried to get Hermione to leave him alone.

Suddenly, there were the sounds of loud footsteps approaching and laughing and shouting coming from around the bend. This time, both Ron and Hermione ran forward. Grabbing Harry, they dove behind the large tombstone, which was wide enough to sufficiently cover all three of them.

Laughing joyously still, three figures in black cloaks appeared. They all wore the strange masks adorned by Death Eaters. Harry let out an involuntary growl of disgust. Hermione shushed him.

"Good times, good times!" one of them yelled, pointing toward the tombstone they hid behind.

"Those Potters died as swine! So easily!" another cried.

Harry was clenching his fists now. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. This did nothing to comfort him.

"If only the Dark Lord would've called us in to help him, instead of asking us to wait outside! He would've been triumphant then…and we would have no Harry Potter to plague us!" the final of the three said.

Stumbling over, this Death Eater approached Lily's and James's tombstone. Scoffing, he read the inscription out loud.

"'_Lily and James Potter. Loving Parents, Friends, and Children. May Their Souls Rest._' Bah. It should read, 'Lily and James Potter. Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Good Riddance.'" he said.

Then, he doubled over laughing, followed quickly by the other two Death Eaters, as if this had been a most hilarious joke. Harry could take it no longer. Jumping out from behind the tombstone, he launched a stunning spell at the Death Eater in front of the tombstone. Having been laughing as hard as he was, he did not expect it. He fell over, stunned. The other two, however, seemed to come to their senses. Their wands drawn, they began to launch hexes at Harry. Behind the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione and Ron had popped up and began launching spells of their own.

"Run!" Harry yelled at them. "Get out of here!"

They didn't move. They stood steadily behind him, launching spells.

"Go!" Harry cried again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione grab Ron's arm. They disappeared from his eyesight. _Good_, he thought. _Now they're_ _safe_. Harry launched a few more spells before, finally, one of the Death Eater's spells caught him in the chest. It had come with a flash of yellow light, so it had not been the Killing Curse.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione yell. As he lost consciousness, he was vaguely aware that this meant that they had _not_ left. Now, they were in danger. His world went black.

…………………

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione screamed.

The Death Eaters turned on them now. Then, with a sudden _pop_, another robed figure appeared.

"Stop!" he yelled just as one of the other Death Eaters stunned Ron.

Muttering a spell, the new Death Eater held out his hand. With a force greater than Hermione could fight, her wand flew from her hand to his.

"Stop!" this new Death Eater yelled again. "This was not what the Dark Lord ordered! You are not to be here!"

One of the other Death Eaters scoffed. "You always ruin the fun, Severus."

Hermione gave a tiny gasp that went unheard by anyone. Meanwhile, the Death Eater that had said this previous statement to Snape, lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_Avada_--"

"_Protego_!" Snape shouted, blocking the horrible curse. "How often does the Dark Lord have to remind you that Potter is his? Leave!"

With disgruntled muttering, the two Death Eaters grabbed their still stunned friend and departed. Snape shook his head and approached Harry, who was still very unconscious. When he bent and picked up Harry, Hermione rushed at him.

"Let him go! Let him go, you murderer! Traitor!" she shouted, beating against him.

With his elbow, he shoved her off of him. She landed on the ground and stared up despairingly at him.

"You're going to kill us."

"No, Miss Granger, I am not. However, if I do not get an antidote in Potter, he _will_ die," he said scathingly.

"How can I believe you?" Hermione asked, standing slowly.

"I've got your wand, and I haven't killed you yet. Isn't that sufficient proof for the moment? Now, grab Weasley. We must move quickly. Do you have your apparition license?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good," Snape said. "Grab Weasley and apparate to Spinner's End. I'll care for Potter there."

Hermione grabbed the stunned Ron by his elbow and turned to Snape.

"What's Spinner's End?"

"My home."

And with a _pop_, Snape was gone with Harry. Hoping and praying that she had made the right decision in following without struggle, Hermione and Ron apparated.

* * *

End Notes: How did you like it? Review and let me know! Thanks! 


	2. Nobility Complex

A/N- Wow, I'm glad this got such good feedback. Thanks. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- Nobility Complex 

It was a very tense atmosphere inside the home located at the end of Spinner's End. Hermione stood outside a closed bedroom door, accompanied only by Ron--of whom she had unstunned and explained everything to as soon as she had arrived here--and Draco Malfoy. And these two were not much company. While Hermione stood staring at the door, Ron and Draco stood glaring at each other.

Harry was behind that door. Harry…and Snape. As if Harry being near death wasn't enough worry, now Snape and Malfoy were involved in the mix. And if they did anything treacherous, it would be on _her_ head. Beside Hermione, Ron gave a huff of discontent. For the first time since Snape had entered the room with Harry, Hermione looked at Draco, who merely rolled his eyes at Ron.

"I can't believe you agreed to this, Hermione," Ron huffed again, looking away from Draco to stare determinedly up the dark hall to his left.

"_I didn't have a choice, Ron!_" she hissed.

He stared at her, wide-eyed. She had not meant to reply in such a manner, but the stress of it all was getting to be a bit much. Draco cleared his throat, calling her eyes to him now.

"I'm sure Potter will be fine," he said.

Those words had not come easily…but they seemed genuine. Hermione graced the Slytherin with the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you," she said, barely audible.

Ron huffed yet again. Finally, the bedroom door opened. Hermione rushed forward as Snape exited and closed the door behind him. She noticed one thing immediately. Harry was not with him.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" she asked at once.

"He will be just fine, Miss Granger. He is just sleeping," Snape said. Turning to stare at Ron, he added, "When did she un-stun you?"

Ron merely growled in reply. Draco supplied the answer.

"When she got here."

"Ah," was Snape's only reply.

He turned to walk away, followed shortly by Draco, when Ron stepped in front of him.

"What's your game, Snape? Eh? What are you up to?" he demanded.

"No, Ron. Let's wait until Harry wakes up," Hermione said, pulling Ron away.

"As much as I've always hated to admit it, Granger is the logical one. It would be much easier for all of us for me to explain once _everyone_ is present, rather than repeat the story over and over again," Snape said. Then, catching Ron's expression, he added, "And yes, Weasley, I fully intend to explain my previous actions. All you have to do is wait for Mr. Potter to awaken. Until then, perhaps you would like to eat?"

"Ah, going to poison us, are you!" Ron said, in a voice of triumph.

Hermione sighed and batted Ron about the head. Turning to Snape, she said, "That would be lovely."

Once Snape and Malfoy was out of earshot, Ron turned to her.

"What do you think you're playing at? Being so polite? He's a bloody murderer!" he said.

"He didn't have to save us from those Death Eaters, Ron. Now, leave me alone!" she said.

…………………

Harry awoke in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a start. He felt very cold, although he could not pinpoint the source of this chill. It was either the fact that he was drenched in an icy sweat, or the fact that all he could remember of the Death Eater attack was Hermione screaming his name. He threw off the dull wool blanket that had been put over him and put his feet to the floor. Pushing himself up, he swayed dangerously. Shaking his head, he took several quick steps forward and successfully reached the door. Leaning heavily on it, he steadied himself. Then, confident that he had regained his balance, he turned the doorknob and exited the room.

Walking slowly, he found and descended the staircase to the first floor of a very old Muggle home. Almost tiptoeing, he began to walk through the living room of the home. Then, he thought he heard voices. Not just voices, but familiar voices! Picking up the pace, Harry followed them into a small kitchen…

And was met was the greatest shock in his life. His two best friends were sitting around a table having tea with a murder and a Death Eater-in-training.

"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet.

Harry went for his wand but came back with nothing. He knew immediately that he must have left it in the bedroom.

"Hermione, Ron! Quickly! Stun them!" Harry shouted, pointing at Snape and Malfoy, who were both on their feet now.

"No, Harry! It's alright! Snape saved you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before!" Harry retorted.

"It's true!" she persisted.

Harry turned to Ron for his input. He shrugged.

"Sorry, mate. That much is true," he said.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" the boy-who-lived demanded.

"If you would kindly stop yelling, Mr. Potter, I would be happy to explain everything," Snape said, gesturing to a chair that was unoccupied between Ron and Hermione.

Tentatively, Harry made his way to the chair and sat, followed by everyone else. Snape gave a great sigh. Looking between the three across from him, he said, "I do not know where I should begin."

"How about explaining Dumbledore's death," Harry said scathingly.

Snape inclined his head. "Very well. Dumbledore…was dying. What I mean is…well, Dumbledore knew what guarded that last Horcrux. There was no cure for that potion. What was in store for him, without the Killing Curse, was a long, slow, and excruciating death for Albus. He did not wish to go through that, and so he asked me to…well, obviously…"

"Likely story!" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Even I believe there has to be more to it," Hermione said reasonably.

Snape sighed once again. "There is. I was under what is known as an Unbreakable Vow."

"We know what it is," Harry said harshly. Snape's eyebrow lifted, but he resumed his story without a comment.

"Well, if I did not kill Dumbledore, I would have died," he said.

At this, Harry rose out of his seat.

"Are you saying that you killed Dumbledore to cover your own ass!" he yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Ooo, little Potter can swear," Draco muttered.

"Watch it, Ferret," Ron said.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Potter. What I am saying is that _Dumbledore_ knew. He knew that he was going to die and that I was too. He also knew that Voldemort would shower me with rewards and allow me to hear information that, otherwise, I would not have been able to if I fulfilled the vow. And so, Dumbledore devised a plan that would make me the most loyal servant to the Dark Lord and the Order's most valuable spy. All I had to do…was kill Dumbledore," he said.

"That's why you and Dumbledore argued," Ron said.

Snape nodded, not questioning how he knew that.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore would have rather died and made you a good spy, than have both of you die? That this was all for the good of the Order?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes."

"I wish you would've died in his place."

"Harry!" Hermione chastened again. "He had no choice!"

"Harry means, if he could've have," Ron whispered to her.

"I wish that, too, Potter," Snape said, simply.

This sent the room into silence. After a few moments, Snape stood.

"Potter, you should stay here…you and your friends, until I am sure that you are well. Perhaps you could learn some of what the Dark Lord is planning to do as well. Good evening," he said, leaving.

Harry looked around to Ron and Hermione, and his eyes even drifted toward Draco.

"What now?" he asked.

"Stay here. Relax while you can. You've got one hell of a ride coming up, Potter," Draco said, pouring himself some more tea.

* * *

End Notes: Now, I have to warn those of you who might read any of my Post-HBP fan fics, this theory, concerning Snape, will probably appear in all of them. So, did you like it? Review and let me know! 


	3. Fake

A/N- Such wonderful feedback! Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been concentrating on one of my Darkwing Duck fics lately. Anyhow, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Fake 

"Come on, Draco. You've been here longer than any of us," Harry said, standing before the sitting Draco.

"I know you can get us into that locked room upstairs," Ron said, his arms crossed, from his place beside Harry.

It was ten o'clock the next morning, and Snape was out. The reasons the greasy former-potions master was out had something to do with food, but the trio did not care. Even Hermione stood before Draco, pleading with him to help them open the locked door.

It had been discovered last night by Hermione on accident. Snape had told her that her bedroom was on the second floor, third door on the right. However, Hermione had been so tired that she had accidentally tried the fourth door on the right, finding it locked. Looking around to make sure no one would see her, she had tried everything to get it open. Everything short of Muggle pick locking, and that was only because she had nothing to pick the lock with. The door just simply had not opened.

Now, Draco stood.

"I'm not opening that door. Obviously, Snape doesn't want anyone to see what is behind it," he said.

"Aha!" cried Ron. "So you can open the door!"

Draco growled with frustration. "Yes, Weasley-Wonder, I can open the door. But I'm not going to."

"I thought a Slytherin like you would've killed to find out what Snape wanted to hide," Harry goaded.

"And I thought a Gryffindor like you would've played the nice, safe little ball of fluff and let the bloody subject go!"

"Oh, come on! If anyone knows how to get into that room, Draco, it's you!" Hermione said. "We just want to learn a little about our host. That's all."

Draco eyed the young witch mischievously. "What would you do to get in?"

Ron stepped defensively in front of Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled.

Draco shrugged. "Only that there is this little charm that I have never gotten the hang of. But I'll bet anything that she knows how to do it perfectly. If she agrees to take some time to teach me the charm every night until I learn it, I'll let everyone into the room."

At the same time Ron asked, "What charm would that be?", Hermione said, "Deal." Pushing past Ron, Hermione and Draco shook hands. Harry eyed the handshake dubiously but said nothing of it.

"Now, let's go see what's in that room," Hermione said, following Draco up the staircase.

The group walked over to the locked door, and Draco cleared his throat. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the door handle three times and said, "Julius." The doorknob turned, and the door itself swung open. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly.

"Julius?" she asked.

"Snape's middle name," he replied. Then, placing a playful finger up to his lips--on which had formed a wicked smile--he added, "He doesn't know I know. Ssshh."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron pushed past Draco, a look of extreme disgust on his face. Draco's smile widened as he stepped into the room beyond, followed by Harry and Hermione.

It appeared to be a study. Bookshelves--packed full--lined the walls and a dust-coated desk sat at the head of the room. Ron made his way to the desk, Harry went over to an ancient cauldron over in the corner of the room, Draco stayed near the doorway as a lookout, and Hermione went over to one of the bookshelves. After a few minutes, Ron called to everyone else.

"Oy, come here and take a look at this!" Ron said, pointing to something sitting on the desk.

Hermione, Draco, and Harry made their way over. As they neared, they saw that Ron was pointing to one of three pictures setting on the desk. All three were covered in a very, very heavy coating of dust.

"So? They're just Muggle pictures, Ron," Harry said. "I've already told you that Muggle pictures don't move."

"No! Look, it's a picture of his family," Ron said, reaching to pick one of them up.

Hermione stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't touch it. You'll leave fingerprints. We don't want to let Snape know we were here," she said.

She then leaned past the group and put her nose an inch away from the picture. It was of three people--a man who looked very much like Snape with only a few differences, a woman of whom Hermione had seen before, and a little boy who much resembled the man--stood with their arms around each other, smiling at the camera.

"Isn't that that Eileen Prince? Snape's mum?" Harry asked, gesturing to the woman.

Hermione nodded. Ron scoffed.

"Well, they look happy. Who would've thought that a boy who came from such a happy family would've turned out to be such a cold bastard?" Ron commented.

Hermione scrunched up her eyes. "Where do you see happiness?" she asked.

"Uh, Granger…they're all smiling. I thought you were the smart one?" Draco said.

She glared a Draco for only a moment before replying, "The smiles are fake. Look at them all more closely. They're all forced smiles. Not even Snape's smile is real."

Hermione pulled back, and Harry, Ron, and Draco each leaned in in turn. They each came back with the statement, "You're right," on their lips.

"Look at this one now," Hermione said, directing the group's attention to the picture on that picture's right.

This one was a strange photo indeed. Eileen was missing from it. It was only Snape and his father standing, the father's arm around his son's shoulders. Stranger still was the fact that in the background, a coffin could be clearly seen being put into the ground.

"What kind of people take a picture at a funeral?" Draco asked.

"And his dad's expression looks like he means that smile," Ron added.

It was at this time that the front door opened and shut. Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's arms and dragged them out of the room. Draco followed closely. They had only barely closed and relocked the door when Snape topped the staircase.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," the three boys said.

They all looked to Hermione, who could only stare in shock at Snape. Finally, Harry nudged her, and she answered, "Nothing."

"I don't believe that, but, seeing as I can't prove otherwise, let's all go down for lunch, shall we?" he said, turning and gesturing in front of him.

The four of them went quietly downstairs. Before Snape followed, Hermione noticed, he looked back at the study's door and tried the handle.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed that. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Please review! 


	4. A Way In

A/N-Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Now, not much will happen in this chapter, as it is just a transition chapter. Anyhow, about my forum for my fan fics, occasionally, I'll post little spoilers or bits of info about certain fics under the appropriate thread. Drop by and take a look, if you like! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- A Way In 

Lunch was a quiet affair. This was largely due to the fact that Snape probably suspected that Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to something. Hermione did little to help the issue. While the boys all stared quietly down at their food while they ate, Hermione stared intently at the former-potions master. It was as if she were trying to read his thoughts. She would only stop when Ron or Harry--who were sitting on either side of her--would elbow out of sight. Then, she would begin to eat, but that never lasted long. She would begin to stare again, and with such intensity that Snape would even squirm occasionally. In fact, it came to a point where Harry couldn't help but wonder if she had studied Occlumency in her spare time.

Finally, and quite quickly, Snape finished his meal, gathered his dining things, and carried them into the kitchen. It was then that Ron decided to round on Hermione.

"What's all that about?" he asked, careful to keep his voice down.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now hurrying to eat her already cold food.

"All that staring, Hermione. No wonder he suspects we're up to something," Harry said, unable to stop himself from sharing his opinion.

"Staring…" Hermione said vaguely, after choking down a mouthful of food. Picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth lightly, she added, "Oh. I didn't realize…"

"What's your issue, Granger?" Draco chimed in.

Hermione chose not to reply. Instead, she glanced towards the kitchen, picked up her dining things, and headed in that direction without so much as a look to the boys. Draco turned, one of his eyebrows lifted in confusion, and said, "Is she always like that?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, then stated, simultaneously, "All the bloody time."

…………………

Hermione entered the kitchen cautiously, as if it were some sort of war zone. The way she glanced around suggested that she might be expecting someone to jump out at her. Then, her eyes came to rest on Snape, who was busy waving a wand over floating dishes. Grime was quickly wiped from them as the soapy water from the sink came up to greet them, and then a sudden, small breeze appeared to dry them. After that, it was off to the cupboard.

"Just leave them. I'll clean them," Snape said, causing Hermione to jump.

She left her things on the counter off the Snape's left. Then, turning toward him, she said, "How do you always do that?"

"Do what, Miss Granger?"

"Know that someone is standing behind you, even when they've made no noise."

Half of Snape's lips curled upwards in a semi-sneer. Hermione, though, had a sneaking suspicion that some form of humor lay within it. The former potions master chose not to reply. Instead, he merely continued to wash, dry, and put away the dishes. Hermione did not move.

Several moments passed before Snape finally shot a look down his nose at the young witch. She was staring again. However, this time, she caught herself. She gave an involuntary jolt, waking herself to the moment. Snape huffed.

"What's wrong with you, girl? Why must you continue with your incessant staring?" Snape said, shoving his wand into one of his robe's pockets.

He did not give her a chance to answer. He whirled, his black robes billowing as always behind him, and strode from the room. When Harry, Ron, and Draco entered the room, Hermione had a hand pressed lightly to her lips, as if she had said something she had not meant.

"Snape seemed pissed," Draco commented, setting to work on cleaning his dishes.

"How can you tell?" Ron scoffed.

Harry gave a short laugh. Then, turning to Hermione, he asked, "Are you all right? You seem like something's wrong."

Once again, she gave a short jolt.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm…er…going to my room. I want to, uh, look something up," she said.

Giving her friends no time to question her quick, peculiar actions, she rushed up to her room. She rested against the closed door as soon as she was inside. Putting a hand back up to her lips, she launched herself into a deep thought.

She had always felt that there was more to Snape than what met the eye. She knew that that had to be part of the reason Dumbledore had trusted him. Surely the late headmaster had saw that within the grim ex-Death Eater. Sure, she had always believed what Harry, Ron, and herself had always known to be true--that Snape was a cold, heartless bastard. That instead of his more sensitive emotions, he wore his hatred on his sleeve. But where the boys had always stopped there, using that fact to justify their equal hatred for him, she could never help but wonder…why? And now…

Those pictures in the study had opened up a possibility that Hermione had never considered before. The fact that maybe Snape had not always been cold…that maybe, his coldness was a way out. But a way out of what? And it was then that she decided…

She would use her spare time--however little it may be--to learn about Snape. To understand him. Nevertheless, as soon as she came to this conclusion, she felt ashamed. After all, Severus Snape was a man, not a specimen to be studied in some Muggle lab. Then again…if she could understand him…maybe…

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts and plans. Pulling it open ajar, she turned to see Draco peeking in.

"Sorry to bother, Granger, but I wanted to bring up that charm thing again," he said, trying to at least get a foot in the door.

Holding onto the wooden entrance firmly, she replied, "Yes?"

"Is it possible that we could work on that tonight? Or at least discuss it?"

Hermione's thoughts of Snape drifted as this registered in her mind. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "What's the charm, again? I don't think you ever told me."

However, footsteps behind him caused the former Slytherin prince to jump.

"Never mind," he said, hurriedly. "Can we speak tonight? Privately?"

When Hermione looked on the verge of saying "no," he added, "Please?"

This show of desperation intrigued as well as worried her. She nodded, and Draco disappeared from her doorstep almost immediately. However, she did think she heard him say "thank you."

Leaning back up against the door, she sighed.

"One mystery after another," she muttered.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Actually, this is not what I originally envisioned for this chapter, but I think it's much better. Please review! Thanks! 


	5. An Exchange of Information

A/N- I love the feedback I'm getting from this! I'm so glad that everyone enjoys this so much! Well, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- An Exchange of Information 

Hermione left her room sometime around six in the evening. On her way down the stairs, she ran--almost literally--into Snape. However, both seemed to look up at exactly the right moment. Snape sneered at her. She had decided, finally, that this had to be this man's form of a smile. After all, what had she done to bring about a sneer?

"One must always watch where they are going, Miss Granger," he said quietly.

Oh, well there was that. But then again…

"Good advice, sir. Tell me, do you follow it?" she shot back.

Snape then gave her the closest thing to an actual smile that she had seen from him yet.

"Touché. Anyway, I was just on my way to retrieve you. Your friends and Draco have all gathered. Follow me into the sitting room," he said, turning.

"Gathered for what?" Hermione replied, following nonetheless.

He didn't answer. Instead, he merely continued into the sitting room and chose a seat in a large chair. Hermione chose a seat in between Harry and Ron on the couch. Draco, rather than sitting in a chair, was sitting in front of the chair matching Snape's, one of his knees bent upward and his right arm resting on it. He was using a combined effort of the chair and his left hand to keep himself upright.

"No one's told me. What have we been gathered for?" Hermione asked again, this time hoping someone would answer.

Someone did, and it was Draco.

"After lunch, Snape received a call from the Dark Lord. There was a Death Eater meeting," he said.

Hermione gasped, and, although they didn't make a noise, Harry and Ron looked quite shocked too. Harry leaned forward, directing his attention at Snape.

"What's he up to?" the boy-who-lived asked, his voice a low growl.

Hermione gave an involuntary and unnoticeable shudder. She hated the way Voldemort and this war was making every good soul act. In times of peace, Harry's voice would have been incapable of such a tone. It unnerved her. However, she composed herself to listen to Snape's reply.

"Generally, his plans haven't changed. He is slowly targeting muggle-lovers and muggle-borns and taking them out. And, of course, he is ever watchful for any sign of you, Potter," Snape said, his face darkening.

"Of course," Harry commented lightly.

Snape continued, "He plans to take heavier fire to the Ministry and to strike at Hogwarts soon. He's trying to draw you out."

"It'll do him no good to attack the school. There's no one there. Ministry and the lot decided to close it this year," Ron said, looking to Harry and Hermione for support. Both nodded.

"He'll know that. Which leaves us with a question…" Draco said, trailing off.

"Why still the school?" Hermione finished.

"Exactly," Draco said, nodding in the witch's direction.

"You have to try and find that out," Harry said to Snape.

Snape scoffed. "And since when did you start giving me orders?"

"Since you off-ed the Headmaster," Ron stated harshly.

Hermione gave a loud sigh of aggravation. "Stop it! All of you! Dumbledore wouldn't want us to be fighting amongst ourselves like this!"

She waited for one of the four males to agree with her. Instead, they just stared as if trying to drum up an argument against her. When they couldn't, they all stared down at the floor. Hermione gave another aggravated sigh. In her mind, the funny thought that she ought to start keeping count of these "aggravated sighs" passed through. She had a feeling that by the time that this war was over, she might have set some sort of record. Woman to Have Sighed in Aggravation the Most. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the moment.

Standing, she said, "I'm going to go lay down. It's been a long day. I think we should all try to catch some early sleep, as it is only seven at night."

As she turned to leave, Draco caught her eye. Indiscreetly, she tapped her watch, hoping that he would understand that she meant "come up later on tonight" by it. He did. Hermione inclined her head a bit and then left, rubbing her aching head as she went.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so that chapter wasn't as long as some of the others. However, it was just another dreaded transition. I promise that in the next chapter, you'll get to finally see what Draco's mysterious charm is. Please review! 


	6. The First Session

A/N- Wow, sorry for the long wait. You all know I have that list for updating my fanfics, right? Well, I ran into some writer's block concerning one of those fics. Don't ask me which one…I worked past it and forgot about it. Now, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. It probably won't be very long, and it won't have much Snape in it. However, it's someone you've all been curious about…

* * *

Chapter 6- First Session

Hermione was awakened from her early evening nap by a light rapping at her door. Sitting up, she quickly ran her hands through her hair and then rushed to open the door. She opened it only slightly to find Snape standing on the other side.

"Dinner is ready. I thought you might want to know. Everyone else had eaten already," he said.

He turned to leave, but Hermione threw open the door and caught him before he could descend the stairs.

"Why wasn't I woken up earlier?" she asked, following him down the stairs.

"Your friends would not let me. They said that you deserved your rest. I agreed. Don't worry. Your meal was kept warm," he replied.

He left her alone in the dining room. She ate quickly, not liking the silence. Apparently, Harry and Ron were now in bed. As for Draco…she could not even begin to guess where he was. Once she was finished, she deposited her plate in the sink. She made her way into the sitting room to find Snape, reading by the light of a fire. Trying her best not to make much noise, she chose a seat across from him. He peeked over the top of his leather-bound book at her and arched an eyebrow, but he said nothing. A few pages later, he closed his book and sighed.

"Am I some sort of enigma to you? Why must you always leer at me?" he asked.

Hermione blinked. In her opinion, she had not been staring at anything in particular.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you or anything at all, for that matter. I was just trying to think of a way to pass some time," she said.

"Until what?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, about to tell him of Draco and his charm, but then she thought better of it. Maybe there was a reason the charm was unknown. Instead, she replied, "Until I feel tired again."

"Well, if you feel you must stare at something or someone or nothing to pass this time, then please, do it elsewhere. It's very distracting," the former-potions master said, reopening his book.

Hermione did not move from her seat. Instead--half-deliberately, half-curiously--she continued to stare at him. She knew that he could feel her stare. He sighed once in annoyance, but made no other movements. Then, he began to tap his foot rapidly on the floor. Finally, he closed his book and glared at the young witch.

"What is it!" he asked. Hermione could tell that he would've shouted the question if so many people weren't asleep.

"Why does it bother you?" she shot back.

"Well, doesn't it bother you, to have someone stare at you for no reason?"

"Maybe I have a reason."

"Like what?"

She wanted, so badly, to say, "Because you _are_ an enigma to me." However, she knew that their…acquaintance was too fragile to open up that subject just yet. Instead, she replied, "Well, maybe I thought that you had something on you."

"Like…?"

"A bit of food or something."

"Well, do I?"

"No…"

"Then stop your bloody staring!"

With that, Snape gave up his ground, stood, and strode off up the stairs. Passing by him on the way down was Draco, staring at him in confusion. However, the former-Slytherin Prince merely shook his head and came to stand before Hermione. He pulled out his wand and said, "I'm ready for my lesson, Professor Granger!"

She stood, straightening her shirt. "Well, that's all well and good and funny, Draco, but there's just one thing…I still don't know what it is I'm supposed to teach you."

She pulled out her wand as Draco's features suddenly took on a sheepish look. She tapped her foot slowly, one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, it's a bit…personal. That's why I didn't want to mention it in front of Potty and the Weasel," he said.

"Rule number one: Never refer to Harry or Ron by any demeaning nicknames during this sessions," she said, putting her index finger up into the air.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that. Well, as for this charm…it's…um…well, you see the thing is…I don't get to see my girlfriend that often. You know, Pansy Parkinson," he said.

"Wait," Hermione said, fighting a wicked grin. "You don't get to see her…are you trying to tell me you want to learn how to do a Lover's Scry?"

"Don't laugh. I miss her…and I just can't seem to pull it off," he said, looking towards the floor.

It was hard not to. Hermione had been able to do a Lover's Scry since her second year, and most other students had officially learned it in their third or fourth year--only on special request, of course. Professor Flitwick had always disapproved of the fact that the Lover's Scry had not been on the required learning list for neither the O.W.L.s or the N.E.W.T.s. He had preached once that the Lover's Scry had nothing to do with actual lovers, but rather with people you loved. Fathers, mothers, nephews, cousins, and even boyfriends and girlfriends could be conjured up if you loved them enough. Well, their image, that is. The Lover's Scry could tune into any loved one that the spell caster wished and show them that they were doing well…or not. Hermione smiled.

"Well…and this is the hardest question you'll ever be asked, I'm sure…are you sure you love Pansy enough to conjure her image up?" she asked.

"Of course I do! She's the only one I've ever loved! You Gryffindors may think that you and the other two Houses were the only ones capable of love, but you're wrong!" Draco said, his voice rising in volume.

Hermione shushed him. She laughed quietly. "I needed to know, that's all. I wasn't implying anything, Draco. To use the Lover's Scry, you have to truly love the person. I merely had to assess if that was the problem."

"Oh." Draco said, turning a bright red--the most color Hermione had ever seen on him. "Well, I could've told you that that wasn't it. I think it's the movement. I can't get it right."

She nodded, still smiling. She thought this whole thing was quite sweet, actually. And probably one of the sweetest things she had seen since the beginning of the Second War. Who would've guess that she would see it from Draco? Oh, the twists and turns life threw at you!

"Alright. Then, let's begin there. And I find it helps if you keep your eye on the prize. Just keep thinking about seeing Pansy again, and I'll bet you'll master this in no time."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, my thanks goes to SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands for helping me think up the charm. So, what did everyone think of this chapter? Please review! 


	7. News from the Source

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews on last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- News from the Source 

Hermione almost fell down the staircase as she made her way down to the dining room, where everyone else sat having Breakfast. This was because she was hit with a very large yawn a few steps down and had lost sight of her footing. It was lucky that her hand had found the banister.

She and Draco had been up until--at least--four o'clock in the morning. And he still hadn't mastered the Lover's Scry. So, now, she walked into the dining room and greeted the men around the table with a deceivingly bright and alert smile. However, as she began to say "good morning," another yawn caught her. Harry smiled at her.

"Morning, Hermione. You've got to try Snape's scrambled eggs!" he said as Hermione took her seat.

Almost on cue, Snape appeared from within the kitchen, a hot skillet in his oven mitten-clad hands. He put a decent helping of said scrambled eggs on her plate and disappeared back into the other room. Hermione smiled at her table-mates. Then, she picked up some of the egg on her fork and proceeded to eat it.

"Mmm," Hermione said as she swallowed. "These are good."

"Yeah, who would've thought a murderer would know how to cook this good?" Ron said, his mouth full of egg.

Draco lobed a spoon at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Weasley Wonder. It's rude," he said.

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron glared at Draco and tried to yell at him over his mouthful.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Draco's teaching Ron table manners," Hermione stated simply.

Snape passed a confused glance over the blond and the redhead but said nothing. Instead, he merely began to eat his own food.

…………………

Hours later--just as the sun began to set--Ron and Harry sat on either side of the table in the sitting room, building a house of cards out of an exploding card deck. Draco was sitting on the floor, despite the fact that several seats were clear, just staring out into nothingness. Hermione was simply reading.

Snape entered the room and let out a drawn out sigh. The four looked up at him. For a few moments, no one said anything as he glared at them all. Finally, Harry arched his eyebrow at him.

"What?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

Snape crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"The lot of you could've offered to help me clean the dishes!" he said.

"Guests don't clean," Ron replied simply, turning his attention back to the card house.

"You're not so much guests anymore. You're more like…temporary residents," Snape protested.

"Nice try," Draco said, smirking at him.

"I'll have you know--"

Snape stopped mid-sentence, involuntarily. Suddenly, the house of cards exploded into oblivion just as Snape grasped his left forearm in pain. The four before him stood.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Before he could remove his hand to show them what was happening, there came a loud pop from the other room.

"Hide!" Snape hissed.

But Hermione and Ron had frozen in their spots from either fear or horror. Thankfully, Harry and Draco flew into action. Draco--grabbing Hermione--and Harry--grabbing Ron--dragged them out of the room and into a cupboard under the staircase.

"Great," Harry muttered as Draco hushed him and opened the little wooden shutters on the door.

The four of them huddled together to watch the scene just on the other side of the door. Several Death Eaters had just formed a large circle in Snape's sitting room. The final member of the group--Lord Voldemort himself--swept to the center of the circle. He approached Snape--whose arm had stopped hurting now.

"Forgive us for this…intrusion, Severus. However, we have a very important task to discuss with you," Voldemort said.

Snape bowed low in front of the Dark Lord and said, "There is nothing to forgive, my Lord. But, if you will, please tell me to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, well, Severus, I was told that you might know the whereabouts of Harry Potter."

Snape allowed a chuckle of his own to escape. Whether it was a nervous one or not, Harry and his companions couldn't tell.

"And why would I know that, my Lord?" Snape asked, looking not one bit perturbed.

Voldemort began to walk around the inside of the circle of Death Eaters.

"A few of your fellow Death Eaters said that you stopped them from killing Harry and his friends, and that you sent them away. What do you have to say about this?"

"I can assure you that I did not send Potter and his friends away," Snape sneered.

"I meant the Death Eaters, Severus. I can assure _you_ that this is not a time for jest. Why did you not capture Potter and his friends and deliver them to me?"

A few of the Death Eaters laughed quietly at that. Snape sent a glare in their direction. Then, turning back to Voldemort, he got down upon his knees.

"I must beg your forgiveness, my Lord. I did not tell you for I was so ashamed of it. The three children overpowered me and escaped me. I have absolutely no idea where they are at. Please, please, my Lord, forgive me!" Snape said, groveling at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort smiled coldly. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Snape.

"I appreciate your honesty, Severus, but still…you have failed me. _Crucio_!"

Snape writhed and screamed upon the floor, clawing at it. Within the cupboard, Hermione looked quickly away. Harry, Ron, and Draco all moved to comfort her. Moments passed before, finally, Voldemort removed the curse. Snape huffed and slowly pushed himself up off the floor. He said nothing to the Dark Lord as he retook his spot in the circle. Voldemort--with a cold smile upon his lips--moved to address all of the Death Eaters.

"My friends, soon we will put our plans into action! We will march on Hogwarts and take it as our own!" he announced.

Many cheers followed this. Snape was the only one who had remained quiet, still trying to catch his breath. Voldemort continued.

"As for Potter, his time will come. Any Death Eater who should cross the boy's path is to bring him to me…alive! Is this understood?"

All the Death Eaters nodded.

"Very well. I will contact you all when we march. Dismissed," Voldemort said, aparating away.

The Death Eaters followed his example until only Snape remained in the room. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed out of the cupboard and caught him before he fell to the floor.

"I still don't understand what they want with Hogwarts," Harry said as Draco and Hermione helped Snape into a chair.

"I don't…know either. I shall have to…keep an open ear," Snape said, wincing in pain.

"Can I get you anything?" Hermione offered.

He arched an eyebrow up at her. "No, nothing."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Harry asked.

"Help with what?" Snape asked him.

"Help find out what Voldemort is up to," he said.

Snape shook his head. "Sadly, no…not now. It pains me to say it, but…we're in the dark."

"Well…maybe the Order has something?" Ron offered.

Harry and Hermione glanced back at him.

"What?" Ron asked. "I thought they'd proved themselves trustworthy by now."

"Well…they have. I just never thought I'd hear you…or Harry, for that matter, say such," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron and Harry said in unison as Draco laughed.

Snape shook his head. "I can't believe that _he's_ the one destined to face off with the Dark Lord."

Harry glared at him. Hermione laughed, causing Snape to raise another eyebrow at her.

"Well, this was an eventful night," Draco commented. "Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to contact the Order?"

The trio nodded in agreement.

"You should also not mention Draco nor myself," Snape added.

"Yeah, we kind of had that part figured out," Harry said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did you think? This makes the second fic that I've had Death Eaters show up at Snape's. Go figure, huh? Please review! 


	8. Second Sesson

A/N- Sorry for the super long wait on this. School issues and a spring trip with my friends hindered my writing time. However, I have not abandoned my stories. I hope everyone will like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8- Second Session

"You know, Hermione, we didn't have to do this tonight," Draco said, looking down at the materials for the Lover's Scry.

Hermione shook her head from behind her large, musty volume.

"Draco, if we let every appearance of the Death Eaters hinder us, we'd never get any work done. Snape is fine, and we're going to contact the Order in the morning. All in all, it could've been a lot worst. I say, we push past it and let the experience make us stronger."

As if to illustrate her point, she snapped her book shut, dodged the dust it threw into the air, and stood. She looked down at the large bowl she had snatched from the kitchen as soon as she had been able to get away from the others. The bowl was nothing special. It wasn't enchanted, and it didn't have any runes carved on it. It was just a simple mixing bowl…and just what was needed.

"Uh, Hermione? What's all this for?" Draco asked, picking up the pitcher of water that she had also gathered from the kitchen.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You mean to tell me that you've been attempting to do a Lover's Scry…and you don't even know the materials needed?"

She could've sworn she saw his face flush a bright pink for a split second before replying, "Well, I haven't been trying for _that_ long, Know-It-All!"

Hermione smirked--something she did not do too often--and replied, "Obviously you have. Most learn this by age thirteen."

Draco's mouth almost visibly locked shut. "Fine," he grumbled.

Enjoying her small victory, Hermione took the pitcher from him and poured its contents into the bowl. Once it was filled to the brim, she sat the pitcher aside and pulled out her wand.

"Now, do you remember the movements I showed you the other night?"

Draco nodded, pulling out his own wand.

"Good. Wave your wand like that, over this water, thinking of nothing but Pansy's face. Got it?"

Draco sighed. "Don't I need an incantation or something for something to happen?"

"Nope. Half the spell is already in your heart. Your love for Pansy plus the movements of the wand will at least conjure up an outline of her form in this bowl. Now, give it a go."

Hermione mimicked the wand movements with him and watched as Draco's eyes slowly closed in concentration. When he could no longer see her, she stopped her movements and merely watched.

The water stirred, slightly. Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement, but she forced herself not to make a sound. She couldn't dare breaking his concentration. Without prompting, but seeming just to feel the force of the half-spawned spell, Draco increased the speed of his movements. Finally, when the clear outline of Pansy's body shown in the water, Hermione cried, "Draco! Look!"

Immediately, the former Slytherin prince's eyes flew open. And Hermione gasped. Never, _never_, had she ever seen such bliss in anyone's eyes. Never had she seen such a purely joyous smile as she did now. Until now, Hermione had thought Draco incapable of any good emotion…but she was proven wrong by the evidence of his love of Pansy.

And she had never seen such despair as she did when the outline vanished. Draco did not lift his head, nor make any movement. The blissful happiness and joy vanished along with the outline, and he merely stared blankly at where the ghost of his love's form had once been. Hermione; however--proud of her student--leapt across the small space between her and Malfoy and hugged him tightly.

"You did it! Draco, the only obstacle left is the incantation! You're halfway there!" she said.

After a few moments of still acting like a marble statue, she felt Draco's arms tighten around her, returning her embrace.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you…" he said, so low that it was almost a whisper.

…………………

Outside the bedroom-turned-classroom, Severus Snape stood, quietly listening. He had only dared peek around the corner when it had gotten too quiet for him to hear. And he had been met with quite a shock.

Draco and Hermione stood, beside a bowl of seemingly ordinary water, hugging one another. Snape narrowed his eyes, studying the scene. Then, when Hermione moved to break the hug, Snape pulled quickly out of sight.

_It's strange the things desperate times do to people_, he thought, turning and heading back to his bedroom. _Draco and Granger appear to be almost friends. And a Potter offered his assistance to me._

It was these thoughts that were his last before sleep claimed him, his body still sore from the curse.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, what did everyone think? That last scene with Snape wasn't too pointless was it? Please review! 


	9. Eavesdropping

A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait. Stuff came up, especially recently. But I do intend to continue this sorry, obviously AU now with DH. So, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9- Eavesdropping

The Order of the Phoenix was not contacted the next morning. Nor were they to be contacted anytime soon, Snape said. Voldemort had paid Snape another surprise visit the morning after Hermione's second session with Draco, sending Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco back into the cupboard under the stairs. Where Harry had been the topic of Voldemort's last visit, funnily enough the Order was the topic of this one. He had absolutely no idea what they were up to. The Trio had swollen with pride at the fact that the Order had kept their doings so hush-hush.

Snape had told him what he knew, which was very little and of no real significance. It had saved him from punishment; however, as the rest of the Death Eaters had been able to produce exactly nothing. They had left a short time after that, with Voldemort still proclaiming that they would all march on Hogwarts soon. Harry had whispered to the rest that he was not entirely sure whether Voldemort himself knew when that would be. They had all laughed silently.

When they had emerged from the cupboard, Snape had immediately said that contact with the Order was to be detained until he could be sure that his movements were not being too closely monitored. He then had added that it was a sheer miracle that Voldemort was not aware of the presence of the Trio or Draco.

And so the rest of the day went, slowly becoming late afternoon. The lowering sun cast a pink horizon that would have been breathtaking if the occupants of Spinner's End had not had so much on their minds. It was now Harry and Draco building a house of cards on the verge of explosion while Ron had recently become fascinated with a muggle game called Sudoku. He sat there, cursing every once in a while, marking away at a little puzzle book made up of nothing but the game. Hermione, meanwhile, had resumed staring at Snape, lost in thought. He pretended not to notice, but was failing miserably at it.

The ex-potions master was flipping through the _Daily Prophet_, aimlessly. Of course, he was trying to appear as if he had a particular article he was looking for, his true course being a way to forget the intense stare coming from the muggle-born. Every ten restless flips back and forth in the paper, he would sign in aggravation. Hermione noticed none of this.

What was it that Hermione was thinking, staring so intently at her former teacher? She was completely lost in her own world of trying to learn all about Snape. He certainly made an interesting subject. Although he had done nothing out of the ordinary in the past few days than Hermione was sure he had done his entire life, she still felt that she had learned a bit about his character…his morality.

_And_, she thought, a jolt of fear going through her, _his mortality_.

The images of the weakened Snape after Cruciatius flooded Hermione's mind, causing her blood to drain. She looked quickly away from Snape now, hoping that no one would notice the change in her complexion. Finally, Ron—frustrated with his game—tossed aside his quill and announced that he was off to bed.

"I tried to tell him not to have a go at that game," Harry said, his laughter trailing his friend's exit.

Hermione giggled despite herself, and Draco and Snape shook their heads.

"I don't care for it too much myself," Snape commented lightly.

He had stopped flipping through the paper. Apparently, he had finally realized that, as a rouse, endlessly looking through a newspaper did not pass for actually reading it.

"Nothing moves of its own accord," Draco complained, tentatively placing a card on the side of the house. "You have to do all the work. Bloody useless, if you ask me."

"You mean, you have to actually _think_. That's the point, Draco…Or is that too much of a strain for you?" Hermione joked, while Harry cracked up.

Draco caught her eye and knew as much. He smiled as he replied, "Quiet, _muggle-born_."

"What, no mudblood?" Hermione asked, egging it on.

Snape flinched at this word, causing her attention to be drawn back to him. She didn't even hear Draco's ever-witty reply. Why had Snape flinched? No sooner had the thought sunk deep enough to put Hermione into a near-stupor, the house of cards exploded, causing all to cry out in alarm. Seconds later, Ron came running into the room, wearing maroon pajamas.

"What? What is it? Are the Death Eaters attacking?" He said without a breath. Some of words were slurred to the point that Hermione was not even sure if he was really awake.

Draco smirked. "That's right, Weasley Wonder. We're under attack, and they are using exploding cards. That's it, everyone. That's what the Dark Lord wants with Hogwarts! He left his secret stash of cards in the cellar!"

"Soddin' Malfoy," Ron muttered, already making his way back to his bedroom. The group laughed once again at the poor redhead's expense.

…………………

Once everyone had retired to bed, Hermione still lay, wide-awake, in her bed. A door away, she could hear the three boys—made to share a room—snoring away. Hermione turned to her side, her head resting on her hand. It was not odd to think of a young woman—especially a seventeen year old woman—lying awake at night, thinking of a man. However, it was odd to think that the man that occupied Hermione's thoughts tonight was Snape.

There were times in these past few days that the mission to understand Snape—to truly _know_ him—was driving her crazy. The more she learned about him, the more he confused her. So biased in favor of Slytherins over all other Houses—especially Gryffindor—but he disliked the use of the word mudblood? It was simply baffling.

Finally deciding that sleep was no longer an option for her, she rose and slipped into a house robe. She had done some "touch ups" to the one that Snape had so kindly lent to her. What was once black, heavy, and made of rough woolen material was now pink, lacy, light, and silky. Now she was ready to leave her room…but to where? Of course, there was only one real answer to that. She wanted to speak to Snape. To ask the questions that so desperately needed to be asked. Or at least, _she_ thought they needed to be asked.

But just before her hand fell onto the cold, metal doorknob to her room, the sound of the front door of the house opening reached her ears. She listened, straining to hear—and wishing all the while for one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears—as she heard a woman's voice float up. It sounded hurried, frantic. Snape's sharp voice was clearly heard as he ushered his guest inside, up the stairs, and into another room. Presumably, his bedroom. Hermione could spare no time. As silently as she could, she slipped out of her own room, crept up the hall, paused a moment at Snape's door—waiting to see if anyone was going to be making their way back out—then pressed her ear up against the rough wood. Thankfully, Snape had not placed an Imperturbable Charm on the door, apparently thinking that none of his former students would be up at this hour to listen in.

"Narcissa, calm yourself," Snape said, no hint of his usual impatience in his voice. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Narcissa Malfoy's voice, sleek as ever but with a hint of urgency in it, came clearly forth.

"The Dark Lord is not trusting, Severus. You have gained much favor with him, but I fear it is not enough," she said, putting a weight on every word as if trying to stress the importance of her statement.

"Are these fears just? Have you heard something, Cissa?" he asked, a chilling calm present.

How could he remain so calm in the face of all his dangers? Voldemort could take his life any "next time," and there would be no knowing it. Then again, perhaps Narcissa was his way of knowing. Hermione began making a mental list of questions to ask Snape specifically when she got the chance.

"He's going to start monitoring you, Severus. Soon. He can't spare any Death Eaters now to do so, but as soon as he can, you won't be able to sneeze without him knowing about it. You have to get yourself and Draco out of here!" Narcissa pleaded.

So, the mother knew her son was there. Of course she did. Wasn't it Narcissa who had put Snape under the Unbreakable?

"Once again, calm yourself. This is easily taken care of. Draco and I will have to go into hiding," Snape said. It sounded as if he had followed this up with a sip of something to drink.

"Easier said than done! There is no place for the two of you to hide!"

"Cissa, Cissa…you of all people should know I have my tricks…"

Snape tone had changed, and it made Hermione uneasy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew what that tone meant. She heard Narcissa give a shuddering sigh. There was silence. Then…

"I want to thank you, Severus. For everything," she said, standing.

Hermione prepared herself to run at the footsteps, only to find out that Narcissa had simply stepped closer to Snape.

"You have thanked me time and again, Cissa. I understand your gratitude."

"Do you now?"

A muffled sound was heard that caused Hermione to furrow her brow, searching her brain for the meaning of the noise. She knew that it was one she was familiar with. More sounds soon followed. More footsteps, more muffled words and sounds, and then the squeak of bedsprings. It all became too clear for the young witch listening.

Clasping her hand to her mouth to stop from letting out a shocked and horrified squeak, Hermione quietly made her way back to her bedroom. Once safely inside her own room, she removed her robe and held it in her hands. Then, with a slight growl, threw it from her. She climbed into bed, trying to shake the sounds from her mind. Unexplainable to her now—but she was sure she would know in the morning upon more examination—Hermione was angry.

* * *

End Notes: Well, we all know what happened. What do you think? Please review! 


	10. On the Move

A/N- Oh my gosh, I am so very sorry for the long wait that accompanied this chapter! It's just, Deathly Hallows came out, and…well, some of my theories so far were close, weren't they? Ha! Just kidding, but on that note…some of the developments in this story that I had planned will sort of mirror some of the developments in Hallows. However, they might present differently, and my story will most definitely end differently. So please, don't feel like you're reading another round about of Hallows. And let me go ahead and thank any return reviewers I may have…because if you've waited this long for this, you deserve my thanks! Oh, and to my anonymous reviewer, yeah, a lot of people probably can write 45 chapters in a year. However, I'd like to draw your attention to the publication time between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. Also, all my favorite authors to read tend to take a little while to get their next book out…think about that.

* * *

Chapter 10- On the Move

Snape yawned and rolled over, smiling. It was just before dawn. Surely neither Draco, Potter, nor any of Potter's friends would be awake yet. He stared down at the lightly snoring figure of Narcissa Malfoy. Her white-blonde hair was splayed above her head, and her pale hands were folded underneath her pillow. He closed his eyes, sighing in such a way that he barely exhaled. Then, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook.

"Cissa? Wake up, Cissa, you must leave," he whispered into her ear.

She rolled over with a smile of her own on her lips. She pulled herself upwards a bit to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You always know just how to wake a woman, Severus. Let no one ever tell you differently," she said, following with a yawn.

Snape's lips curled into a half-smile as Narcissa slid off the bed and put her feet to the floor with soft patters. He laid back, watching the woman dress. Narcissa had become quite adept at dressing quickly since they had started this…affair, if that was what it was to be called. She learned the skill at first in fear that Lucius would discover their trysts. Now, she kept it in practice for fear that her son would discover them.

Now fully clothed, she turned back to him, all traces of happiness gone from her. He leaned back on her pillows as she took up one of his hair brushes and yanked it through her hair. Tossing it back onto its nightstand of origin, she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I meant what I said last night, Severus. The Dark Lord is not trusting. You must get yourself and my son out of here," she whispered.

The both of them knew their time together was coming to a close. Snape crossed his arms.

"And where do you propose I go, Cissa? I am a wanted man, and as far as the Dark Lord is concerned, so is your son. I am doing everything in my power. Give me a solution, for once, instead of a problem."

She locked eyes with him. Finally with a decisive sigh, her shoulders drooped. She shoved a hand into her robe's pocket. Removing what she found there, she tossed it at Snape, who caught it in the air, between his hands. When he parted them, he found that he was staring at a very old, very large black key.

The blade of it was very long with the cuts in it being that of a skeleton key with its tooth finding itself divided into two. The bow of the key was a circle with an ornate "M" in its center. A worn red ribbon was tied at the top of the bow. Snape arched a brow.

"What is this?"

"A key, obviously," Narcissa said, not without a hint of a smirk playing on her thin lips.

"Obviously."

She gave a short, small laugh. "It's the key to the Malfoy summer home. It's in the country. It's actually not that far from Hogwarts, but far enough that no one will look there. We rarely use it anymore, all things considered. I've already told the House Elves to expect you. And, of course, Lucius doesn't know."

"Of course."

"It would only be a stop along the way to some other hiding place that you'll have to devise, but it's all I've got to offer. Anything else is much too dangerous."

Snape stood and approached her. He took her into his arms and kissed her. When they parted, he simply held her hand for a moment.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you any more. I'll get Draco as far away as possible. We'll leave immediately, unless you know of a reason we should not?"

Narcissa shook her head vigorously. "No! The Dark Lord is not planning on visiting you any time soon. He's too busy making plans that involve the school, so you must still be careful. But…Severus…once you run…"

Snape had let go of her hand to begin dressing. He only had his bottom half on when she had trailed off. He stopped and smirked.

"I'll be marked as the traitor he's always suspected me of being. I know, Narcissa. But it is necessary. Your son will live. You have my word."

He finished dressing as Narcissa stood before him, a few silent tears trickling down from her eyes.

"After the Unbreakable, Severus…I would have never imagined…never dared _hoped_ that you would have continued to help me. Whatever you want of me when this is over, or before, it's yours. I owe you that and more."

Snape shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind. But, now, as callous as this will sound, I require you to leave."

She smiled and nodded. However, as she placed her hand on the doorknob, the sound of footsteps leaked from beyond the door.

"Oh no!" Snape hissed. "Th—He's awake!"

"I'll apparate! It'll be okay! Take care of him, Severus!" Narcissa said, doing so before Snape could give any argument.

Once she was gone, he sighed once more, resting his forehead against the door. He took a moment, waiting for the footsteps to pass his door and descend the staircase. He grimaced, grateful that Narcissa had left in such a hurry that she did not notice that she was hearing the footsteps of many instead of one. Finally, when he was sure that all of his "guests" had passed his door and had made it downstairs, he emerged.

He strode into the living room to find the boys still in their night clothing, with only Granger fully dressed. He paused as his eyes fell upon her. She was doing her now usual practice of staring at him incessantly, but this morning, there was something different. The way her eyes were narrowed almost into slits, the way her brow crinkled, the way her mouth was set ridged—as if made from stone…She was glaring at him.

He met her eyes for a moment, trying to find the answer behind the question to why she would be angry with him. Had she overheard his…conversation with Narcissa? Was she angry that he had not revealed to Draco that he was meeting with the boy's mother?

He sneered, breaking eye contact with her. Innocent until proven guilty. He would admit to nothing he did not have to, especially not to the meddling girl.

"Get dressed. We have to move on," he said, making no pretenses.

The boys were suddenly alert, and Granger ceased her glare.

"Why?" she asked.

"What's happened?" Potter followed, leaping to his feet.

"No time. My informant, shall we say, told me that the Dark Lord does not trust me as much as we all think he does. So, we're moving away from his means of contacting me before the damage become irreparable," he answered.

Granger was glaring at him again. So Narcissa _was_ the cause of her anger. Well, he would answer to that in due time…but not before he had to.

"What do you want us to do?" Draco asked, now standing behind Potter.

"Get dressed. Pack what you need in the simplest way possible. Do you all know how to apparate?" he asked, casting his eyes on the trio.

"I do," Granger said.

Of course she did. Weasley was shuffling his feet. So that was a "no." Potter was nodding, slowly. Snape huffed.

"I'll take that as one 'yes' and two 'no's.' Miss Granger, you will take Potter and Weasley as side-longs. I shall give you the destination. Draco and I both know how to apparate, so there is no difficulty there. Now, go, pack! And for Merlin's sake, be quick about it!"

Potter and Weasley looked as if they were going to argue with him, but Granger grabbed their arms and drug them off up the stairs. Draco ran after them. Snape went to his own room, magicking a traveling bag so that it would hold all of his necessary potion items, clothing, and other such necessities.

The group met again downstairs. Potter and his friends had very few possessions with them, as was to be expected, while Draco looked as if he was carrying a traveling bag filled half as much as Snape's was.

"Is this place furnished, do you know? Will we have to get provisions?" Granger asked, standing very deliberately in between her two friends.

For all her annoying qualities, as least the girl had a brain in her head. Snape nodded.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, we are expected."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Snape?" Malfoy asked. "Where are we going?"

"Think fifty miles east of the Forbidden Forest. That will get us close enough, I think."

Granger nodded, turning to each of her friends. "Take my arms, you two," she instructed.

They did so. A moment later, a loud _pop_ was heard and the trio had disappeared. Snape nodded at Draco, and he followed with a _pop_ of his own. Then, Snape apparated.

When he opened his eyes again, they were blinking in protest against the sun that was shining down on him and the rolling, grassy hill he stood at the base off. Looking around, he saw that Potter and his group were there, as well as Draco. He smirked.

"You could've taken that opportunity to run," he said simply.

The trio exchanged a look. Finally, Potter shook his head.

"No. We're in the thick of it, this way. We're here to stay, Snape," he said.

Impressive. Snape chose not to actually acknowledge this statement. Meanwhile, Draco was looking around.

"This place looks familiar," He said.

"Come on," Snape said, leading the way up the hill.

The sound of grass being trampled told him that they followed. The hill was large, and the sun was very bright. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and his breathing became labored quickly. However, he was comforted by the fact that he could hear that this was also true of his young companions. Soon, they topped the hill. There, Draco cried out.

"That's my family's summer home! What the bloody hell are we doing here?" he asked, approaching Snape.

"This is our temporary hideaway now. Just until we can find another place to move along to," he replied.

"But…I don't have the key," Draco said.

Weasley scoffed. "We're wizards, mate, in case you've forgotten. We can just magick the door open!"

Draco turned his own sneer on him. "Don't you think my family would've thought of that? It's enchanted where it can only be opened by the door's key."

"Which I so happen to have," Snape said, withdrawing the object from his pocket.

Draco's eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"From your mother, Draco. Where else?"

"What?"

"Perhaps Snape would like to explain," Granger said scathingly.

Snape turned and sneered at the girl. "Once we are inside. Now, come along."

* * *

End Notes: So, I hope that chapter was worth the long wait. A whole chapter in Snape's point of view! Whee! Sorry…anyhow, I'll try to keep coming back to this story. Please review!


	11. A Quiet Evening

A/N- Okay, another wait, but definitely not as long. Hope everyone liked that last chapter. Enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 11- A Quiet Evening

Draco entered his family's summer home, throwing his bag roughly up the hall. He whirled on Snape once Harry had shut the door behind the group. Hermione positioned herself in the middle of Snape and Draco, off to one side. She remembered the last time she had been innocently standing off to the side of an argument. Although she had gotten her teeth fixed as a result, she had learned a valuable lesson. Discreetly, she withdrew her wand from her pocket and held it out of sight, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were standing with their backs to the door, watching—from around Snape's back—as Draco fumed at the former potions' master. Snape looked not in the least perturbed. This bothered Hermione more than she could rationally account for, so she was—in a way—thankful that she had no business in the argument.

"When did you see my mother?" Draco demanded.

Snape sighed, setting his bag down gently on the polished, beige and chocolate brown patterned floor. Absently, Hermione tapped her foot against it, trying to decide if it was marble. She abandoned the distraction when Snape answered Draco's question.

"Last night."

Harry and Ron gasped. Hermione huffed. At least he was honest. Draco's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

"_What_? Last night? You—! I-I can't believe it! Why didn't she come to see me?" he asked, advancing on him a half a step.

Snape shook his head and did not answer. Hermione fought very hard against raising a brow, or doing anything that might indicate that she knew more about this situation than what the others thought. She stared intently at Snape as if she could mental force him to tell Draco the truth. Her gaze faltered when the thought that perhaps it was better for Draco not to know passed her mind. She crossed her arms and leaned against the white and almost too solid wall behind her.

"Answer me, damn it!" Draco shouted.

Harry and Ron stiffened. They had no doubt expected, as Hermione had, that Draco would pull his wand. However, he had done no such thing. Snape's gaze on the young man was cold.

"She's my informant inside the Dark Lord's circle. She hears the things that he doesn't tell me. Which is more than you may think," he snapped.

"How long, Snape? How long has she been coming to you with information?"

"Since the Unbreakable."

In other circumstances, the sound that the puff of air leaving Draco's mouth made would have been very funny. However, in light of the situation, it did nothing but make the observers of this even more tense and worried that it would quickly turn into a duel.

"That long? Really? I…I have been at your bloody house…for so long, _wondering_ if my mother was even still alive! Totally cut off from my family, afraid that the Dark Lord had discovered what she had done. And now, not only are telling me that she is okay, you're also telling me that she's putting herself in even more danger! You bloody bastard! I…I can't be here right now."

And with that, and with probably only his wand on his person, Draco strode pass Snape and out the door of the manor. Since no pop followed, the group inside surmised that he had not yet apparated. Harry sighed, nudging Ron, who nodded.

"We'll go and keep an eye on him. Make sure no one comes after him while he's out," he said.

Snape nodded, stiffly. Harry and Ron exited after Draco with the popping noise of apparition following soon after. Then, the former Hogwarts professor sighed and picked up both his and Draco's bags, leaving to presumably settling in. Hermione, now alone in the entrance hall of the home, gazed after him. He had not lied. But he had not told Draco the whole truth. Hermione picked up her own bag, along with Harry's and Ron's, and left to find them rooms in a home that was, hopefully, not too confusing.

…………………

Hours passed, and the boys still had not returned. Hermione paced anxiously in the living room, where Snape sat in front of a magicked fire. House elves had prepared a scrumptious dinner for them, but Hermione had barely touched her food. She would not eat, she told herself, until she knew her friends were safe.

She should have gone as well, to make sure that Harry was okay. After all, Voldemort was after him more than anyone else. But then again, she reasoned, Harry was practically a grown man. Surely he could take care of himself?

A sharp snap of a closing book brought Hermione back to the present. She looked up from her pacing to find Snape glaring at her. She pursed her lips together, crossing her arms low at her waist.

"What?" she asked him.

"Your incessant pacing is infuriating, girl! Do sit!"

She blinked at the growl that these words had been formed through. Without really thinking, she found the nearest, wing-backed chair and sank into it. Snape sighed as if a great weight had been lifted off of him.

"Thank you," he said in an exhalation of breath.

Hermione "humph-ed" but made no actual reply. Snape reopened his book and resumed his reading. She threw her gaze about the room, trying to occupy her thoughts. She supposed that she could go to the library that Snape had discovered earlier and recover a book for herself to read. However, most the subjects of the books were about the Dark Arts, something that she would normally have loved to read on for the upcoming battles against Voldemort. However, in the worried state she was in, it only made her think that whatever was described in those books could be happening to Harry, Ron, and Draco in some dank, dark place if something had happened to them.

Quite suddenly, Snape chuckled at something he had read. Hermione blinked a couple of times. She suddenly recalled her self-made mission to understand Snape. What better opportunity than being alone with him?

She cleared her throat to catch his attention. He didn't so much as fidget. She sighed heavily through her nose, aggravated. She coughed again, as pointedly as one could cough. Again, nothing. Finally, she coughed as loudly as she could without hacking. He looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" he said, dragging out the word.

Hermione grinned, but not too brightly. She opened her mouth, on the verge of speaking. And froze.

What was she going to say or ask? Snape shut his book, more softly than he had the first time, folding his arms in expectation.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"Um…" she mumbled. "How…did you get into potions?"

The look on Snape's face was funny, and Hermione desperately fought laughter. It was halfway between "what?" and "are you kidding me?" Finally, he inhaled deeply and replied, "Why…exactly would you want to know that? With that dramatic pause, Granger, I expected you to ask me what the secret of life was."

Hermione shrugged. "Like you would know. Anyhow, the reason I as is, here we are…working side by side against the dark forces, and we don't know a bloody thing about one another."

"And how would us knowing about one another aid in the fight against the Dark Lord?"

"Just answer the bloody question!"

He smirked. "Very well. If you must know, it was a fluke. I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but Dumbledore gave me Potions."

"I didn't mean how you got your job dealing with potions. I meant…well, you're very talented in that area. How did you gain such an interest in it?"

Snape looked at her with a raised brow. "A compliment from someone who once would have condemned me to death at a moment's notice? I'm flattered."

Hermione fought turning a bright red. However, she was sure that she was pink. She simply shook her head dismissively. He smirked again.

"My mother. She was very good at potions. I learned from her…until her death."

Hermione mentally slapped herself. She knew that! Of course, he didn't know that she did, but she did. As well as the fact, from his study, that his mother was probably a very sore subject. She needed a change of topic, and fast.

"Do you…uh, have any other…hobbies?" she said, hesitantly.

"Like what?" he responded.

"Um, I don't know. I like to ski. And of course, to study…I actually do enjoy it. Um…I can also crochet…I don't enjoy that one quite as much, though…."

She paused, growing anxious under Snape's expectant stare. She combed her mind, searching for anything she could add to that list.

"Oh!" she said suddenly. "I also—although I really shouldn't count this as a hobby, but I do—sneak into the Restricted Section of the library. It's like a game…to see if Madam Pince can catch me. To this day, she hasn't."

Snape's look changed. He looked at her in slight wonder.

"What?" she asked.

"I…used to do that as well, when I was a student."

Hermione sat straight up in her chair, leaning forward a bit. "Really?"

He nodded, slowly. "Yes. Now, I'm not commending you…but, do you use the corner at the upper right side of the section, coming out of the lower level astronomy books?"

She laughed. "Yes! There's no barrier there or anything! And poor Pince, she's blind as a bat! She's never even seen me!"

Snape laughed a bit—despite himself, Hermione thought. He nodded vigorously. Quickly, so as to avoid any silence to fall between them again, Hermione added, "I never take Harry or Ron with me. They're too clumsy."

He snorted. "I wouldn't doubt it. But, to tell the truth, my friends were quite clumsy themselves. Really, they sounded like a herd of elephants, just lumbering their way to class."

Hermione covered her mouth in her laughter. She shook her head. "There was this one time, when Harry was trying to help Ron after he got hurt a bit at Quidditch practice…he had Ron's arm around his shoulders, helping him up the stairs to their dormitory when…he stepped on Ron's foot. Ron yelped, and Harry jumped back. But, when he did, his one foot caught his other, and the two came rolling down the few stairs they had managed to climb!"

Now Snape was really laughing. Hermione had a moment where she wondered if she should be giving him any more ammunition against Harry…but then told herself to shut it. She was finally getting this man to open up…if only a fraction.

When he managed to control his laughter again, he shook his head. "That's nothing. In the Slytherin dorm, we had loft beds, in which the actual bed stood about one thirty-seventh of a meter off the floor. Lucius, as myself and another Slytherin named Henry watched, decided he was going to try and jump to the top of the bed. Now, he was not very tall at twelve. A little shorter than yourself, actually. He backed himself up to my bed, which was about the distance between yourself and I…less than a First Year's learning broom length, and took a running jump. He came up to his upper chest, but there was nothing on top of the bed to grab a hold of to pull himself the rest of the way up. He hangs there for a split second, groping the bedsheet for support. Then, somehow, he swings underneath the bed, perfectly horizontal with it for a moment, and falls back onto the stone floor. Once on the ground, he rolls over, muttering, 'I bit my tongue; I bit my tongue!'"

Hermione fell back against her chair, hitting the arms of it and laughing until tears fell from her eyes. When she finally managed to gasp for air, she spoke.

"What did you and Henry do?"

"Heh. We were laughing too hard to make sure he was okay. We sat on the ground around him, trying to hide the fact that we were laughing so hard."

Hermione began laughing all over again, and this time, Snape joined in with her. As it was about to subside to giggles, a sudden crashing sound in a distant room caused them to stop altogether. Both nodding silently to one another, they withdrew their wands and sought out the source.

They were led to a small corridor that led to a pantry room. On the floor was a shattered vase. They made a quick search of the area. Finding nothing, they reconvened in the corridor.

"Anything?" Snape asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe it was a house elf?"

His eyes darted back and forth. Finally, he sighed deeply. "Perhaps."

They drifted back into the living room, finding that the silence that Hermione had tried to avoid had fallen. Finally, Snape looked up at a rather large grandfather clock that stood beside the fireplace.

"It's growing quite late. I believe we should retire," he said, standing with his book in hand.

Hermione leaped to her feet. "But, the boys…they're not back yet."

"They're not children, Granger. If something has happened to them, we'll know if they are not here in the morning. Until then, there is nothing else we can do but get a good night's sleep. Now, good evening."

And with that, he strode from the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione shivered, despite the warmth of the bright fire.

…………………

That had been too close. His master would have been _most_ displeased if Snape and the mudblood girl had discovered him so soon into his mission.

Wormtail stepped from his hiding place within the Malfoy's summer home, transforming from his rat form. He watched, from a good distance, as the Granger girl extinguished the fire and retired to bed. He nodded once, decisively.

His master had given him the job of being the one who watched over the suspected traitor, Snape. And he had taken it gladly. Sick of the man's favor in the Dark Lord's eyes, when it had been he, he who had given his very right hand to his master's service, Wormtail had watched Snape greedily. Wanting him to fall from grace in any way possible. When he had caught wind from a reliable source that Dumbledore's treasured spy had taken up temporary residence in the Malfoy's home, he had been there as soon as possible.

But he had never dreamed, never dared hope that Snape would take such a fall. Not only had he lied to the Dark Lord about knowing Potter's location, but he was hiding him _himself_!

But Wormtail would not be hasty. He would not assume that this was not apart of some dark plan of Snape's. After all, ickle Severus had talked himself out of some tough spots with his master. He would continue to watch this man, to gather the evidence needed to be sure that this was indeed the traitorous act that he so hoped it was.

He grinned, changing back to his animagus, ready to be there when Snape finally got his just desserts.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, that was actually longer than I had intended it to be. But I really liked that chapter! Now, a couple of fun facts. One, the story with Lucius…yeah, that actually happened to a friend of mine. No joke. It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen! Secondly, when I was brainstorming with Slinky for what Hermione could say was a hobby that would shock Snape into talking, we came up with a few funny options. In order to avoid turning this into a farce or to make Hermione creepy or crazy, I disregarded them. But, for the sake of some fun, here they are:

"Oh! This one time, at band camp…"

"I own five hundred cats back at my house."

"I take pictures of Harry and Ron while they're sleeping. I don't know what it is, but I'm just fascinated by people as they sleep."

"Oh! And I also practice midwifery on the side. Yeah, I've helped birth two babies now."

**Additional Note made April 15, 2009: This story has not been abandoned, as some may be able to tell by my recent updates. However, it is one of many in the works. If anyone out there has an interest in me making this story one of the older ones I finish up first, please go and vote on the poll on my profile. I have other stories there to choose from as well. Thanks!**


	12. The Order Contacted

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! And favorites, I think I got more of those than reviews, haha. Anyway, let me say that I have a poll above my profile that asks which one of my older stories that people would like to see me finish first. Now, I'll be finishing all of those on the poll, but the poll will determine the order in which I do so. So, please go cast your vote! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12- The Order Contacted

In Hermione's opinion, it was both a very good thing and a very bad thing that she had descended the stairs and made her way into the dining room the next morning to find the boys back from their night out. Of course she was so relieved to see the three of them alive and safe. However, once she had paused in her joy, still in the doorway to the room, she began to notice their red-rimmed eyes and that all three of them looked like they were in extreme pain as well as nearly sick. Her nostrils flared, and she strode over to Harry, who looked piteously up at her. Crossing her arms, she huffed.

"I was worried _sick_ last night about the three of you! And where were you? _Drinking_! How dare you worry me for no reason! You three will be the death of me!" she squeaked at them.

All three boys covered their ears and groaned. Ron looked up, waving his hand up and down at her.

"'Mione, please…sssshhhh," he whispered.

"I will not be quiet, Ronald!" she said, louder than ever. She whirled on Harry again, adding, "How did you even get alcohol?"

"I turned seventeen the fifth of June…about two weeks ago, Granger," Draco groaned. "Now, please…I'm begging you…Shut up!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she was sure they had flames in them. She looked up at Snape, who sat at the head of the table reading The Daily Prophet. She saw a sneaky gleam of humor in his eyes.

"_Fine_," Hermione hissed. "Then I'll just go help myself to breakfast."

With that, she entered into the adjoining kitchen. She returned with a plate full of various breakfast items and a glass of orange juice. She hovered over her seat, smiling wickedly at the boys. She had chosen the seat right in front of Ron…which put Harry and Draco across from her on her left and right. Her smile widening, she slammed the plate down on the table, followed moments later by her glass. The boys jumped and groaned. She sat down, picking up her fork and knife. As she cut her sausage, she was very deliberate in scraping the silverware across her plate, each screeching noise followed by groans and grunts and moans. At one point, she looked up to see Snape watching this display from over his paper, trying not to laugh.

The rest of the afternoon passed itself by as the boys began to be sick in the various lavatories in the summer home. If either Snape or Hermione stood right in the center of the living room, they could hear the retching, almost in a chorus, all around them. Although slightly sickened by the sound, it gave Hermione pleasure to know that Fate was punishing her friends for worrying her so. She was settled down with a book, sitting across from Snape who was also reading, when Harry, Ron, and Draco entered the room. They looked a bit better, finally having all the firewhiskey out of their systems, but not happy. Hermione beamed up at them as they all took seats around the room.

"So," she said, shutting her book with a snap. "I've been thinking. Since this is only a temporary hiding place, I think we ought to consider contacting the Order. We can inform them about Snape and arrange a safe place for them to meet us so that they will trust that we haven't been put under Imperius or something. What do all of you think?"

Snape slowly shut his own book. No one spoke for a moment, with the boys seeming to need extra time to catch up. Finally, Harry cleared his throat.

"I guess we're out of options, but I don't think it'll be quite that easy to get them to believe us about Snape. The safe place should help, though. How will we contact them?" he asked.

"Oh, we still have those coins from when we were in the DA," Ron said.

Hermione fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling. Ron was clearly not entirely sober yet. She shook her head. Then, she turned her eyes to Snape and Draco, who seemed to be wondering what Ron had meant.

"When Umbridge was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, we started our own group to learn spells to aid us in the fight against Voldemort…as Draco probably remembers…and you as well, Snape. One of the ways we contacted one another were by coins enchanted with the same spell that Voldemort uses on the Dark Mark," she explained, and was pleased to note that both Snape and Draco looked rather impressed. She turned to Ron, and continued, "Ron, only _we_ have those coins. So, no, that won't work. I was just thinking we could owl them."

"I left Hedwig with the Order. We don't have an owl, Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"We have a small Owlery here. The House Elves make sure they are kept up and fed and all that," Draco said.

The other four listeners turned to stare at the Malfoy. He arched his brow at them.

"What?" he asked.

Snape blinked at him. "How come we did not hear them last night, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "We put a silencing charm on the room because the bloody birds kept keeping Mum awake at night. Really, it's the door leading into the small tower on the third floor."

He pointed upstairs. Ron snorted with laughter. Hermione shook her head.

"Fine," Harry said, turning to Snape. "Do you have any objections if I write the Order about you and arrange a meeting?"

"None. I agree that that is our only choice for a logical next step. Send the letter," Snape answered.

With a slight grunt, Harry pushed himself out of his chair, followed by Ron and Draco. He moved towards the staircase and paused, turning back to Hermione and Snape, before ascending it.

"I'll go send the letter, then I'm off to bed. I'm beat," he said.

Ron and Draco muttered agreements. Hermione sighed, deliberately prolonging it.

"Then good night," she said.

The boys nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Hermione leaned back in her seat, staring at Snape, who shook his head at her.

"You would think," he said, snapping out the words, "that if you had such a useful thing as a bloody Owlery at your disposal, you would make it known!"

Hermione laughed, nodding.

"True," she responded, standing. "But you would also think that if you were meeting with someone's mother, whom that someone did not know the well-being of his family, that you would also make it known. Good night, Snape."

Hermione almost skipped up the stairs, knowing that she had left Snape glowering quietly behind her.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, sorry for the short chapter here, but this is a way to move into the action of the next chapter. Actually, it's kind of funny, I renamed this chapter something else—moving and adding chapters in my notes as I did so—only to give it back its original name and bump my added chapters down one. Well, please review and vote on the poll! I also have other choices up, if any of those might be of more interest to you. And the date of Draco's birth came from the Harry Potter Lexicon.


	13. Narrow Escape

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! Just so everyone knows, Pardoning the Prince, so far, is second in line in my poll. Well, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13- Narrow Escape

Harry leaned back on his pillows, sighing. Ron laid back in his own bed across from Harry's, pulling the covers up to his neck. The room was dark, but the two's eyes had adjusted. They could see each other quite clearly. Of course, Ron's hair was always distinguishable, even in the dark.

"Say, Harry," Ron said, laying on his side and not bothering to whisper.

"What?"

"Why can't we have our own rooms? I mean, no offence to you, but we're not in a dormitory at Hogwarts! We're in a summer home…a huge, mansion of a summer home!"

Harry said bolt upright, his voice rising to a much louder volume than what was probably needed.

"I know," he said. "What, all these rooms and only a few beds? I don't buy it!"

The two boys continued their disgruntled conversation, their voices growing louder and louder as they went. Finally, it was to the point where they were almost shouting. A knock sounded at their door. Before either could give permission for the person to enter, Draco opened the door. He wore baggy sleeping pants and a long, gray shirt that extended to his knees. His blond hair, usually swept back, was messy and all over the place. And he looked quite unhappy.

"What the bloody hell is all this racket about?" he said, shutting the door and stepping into the room.

His voice was low, but not quite a whisper. Ron shook his head.

"Harry and I were just talking about how it's nutters that we have to share a room in a mansion!" he said, Harry nodding in agreement.

Draco arched a pale brow at the pair. "Uh…you don't have to share a room."

"Then why are we?" Harry said, more in confusion than annoyance.

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. This is just where you guys stumbled to when you were drunk. You went into the room together."

Ron's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He slammed a hand down onto his bed, making a dull smacking-thump noise.

"I'll have you know, nothing happened! I woke up the next morning alone!" he proclaimed.

Draco laughed, holding up his hands defensively. He shook his head, pressing his lips together to still his laughter some. He shrugged once again. Harry, for his part, stared in bewilderment at Ron.

"Uh, Weasley, I meant that you guys probably went into the same room because you were too drunk to remember that you weren't at school," Draco said. His laughter burst forward once again as he added, "Wow, Potter, your friend's a little, ah, defensive on the whole 'gay' issue. Think he's hiding something?"

Harry cracked up, falling back against his pillows, trying to quiet himself. Ron turned rose red, his face looking like it was about to spontaneously combust. Draco had a similar color on his face, but his had everything to do that he was losing the ability to breath because he could not stop laughing.

"Shut it," Ron finally shouted.

Draco and Harry reduced themselves to chuckles, stopping a few moments later. Ron sighed.

"Well, since I'm here, did you get that letter out to the Order?" Draco asked, moving to stand at the end of Harry's bed.

Harry nodded. "Just finished sending it about ten or so minutes ago. I've told them about Snape being with us, and I've arranged a meeting spot."

"So, you found the Owlery?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…can't believe you didn't mention that."

"Shut it, Potter. So, where's the meeting spot?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

However, before Harry could answer, Draco screamed—and not exactly a masculine scream—and leapt back to his feet. Instantly, Harry felt something brush his leg from under the blanket.

"Something moved! Something's under your covers!" Draco managed to shout, pointing to Harry's legs, before his feet finally carried him out of the room.

Harry threw off the covers as Ron climbed out of his own bed, moving to check on his friend. There, right by Harry's pajama-covered leg was a very familiar rat. One that Harry had known for three years as Scabbers, the rat with a missing toe. However, it was the rat's true name that Harry hissed between his teeth now.

"Wormtail!"

Harry and Ron both dived forward, trying to catch him. But the boys collided in the air, and fell back on the bed as Wormtail—still as a rat—scurried to the floor and disappeared. Ron looked over at Harry, his eyes wide once more.

"Harry. Wormtail's leaving. He'll tell—" Ron said, but Harry was already on his feet.

He grabbed his wand, and Ron grabbed his own. The boys raced out of the room, Harry shouting to Draco to grab his wand and get to the sitting room. Draco emerged from a room seconds later, wand also in hand, as the three made it down the stairs into the sitting room.

Snape and Hermione had somehow beaten them to the punch. Both stood in the sitting room, wands at the ready, and both in their pajamas. Snape's were black and a shirt as well as pants—much different from the pajama outfit Harry had seen him in while sneaking around in his fourth year. Hermione's gown was floor length, a pale blue, and cotton.

"What is it? What's all this about?" Snape asked as the three boys came to a stop in front of the former potions master and Hermione.

"Wormtail knows. He's gone probably to get Voldemort!" Harry said, shoving the words out of his mouth as fast as he could.

Before Snape or Hermione could reply to this, a series of loud popping noises erupted from all around them. For a split second, the two groups stared at one another, Voldemort himself there, grinning triumphantly. Then, Snape and Draco went into action. Draco reached out, grabbing Harry and Ron, who were nearest to him, and apparated. Snape, at the same moment, grabbed Hermione, and the last thing they heard was Voldemort's enraged shriek as they also apparated away.

…………………

Hermione squeaked as she suddenly reappeared in a strange room, Snape's hands still on her shoulders. Her legs gave way, having not expected to apparate, and she fell. Snape caught her before her knees hit the floor. She steadied herself, looking around.

It was dark in the room, which was furnished with only a vanity, a chair, and a bed. All three furniture pieces looked rather tattered and old. She looked at Snape, who was looking frantically around.

"He's not here," he hissed.

Hermione had a feeling who he meant, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Where are Harry and Ron? And Draco?" she said, whispering, unsure of their location.

She had no idea why Snape had apparated to a room with a bed, and it made her slightly uncomfortable for yet more reasons she couldn't explain. But she knew she had greater worries. Snape was now pacing about the room, muttering and shaking his head. He was looking quite mad, and this scared Hermione more than she would have liked to admit.

"Where are they? Where are the boys?" she demanded, stepping in Snape's path.

His head snapped up and his sneered. "Obviously not here. Which is a problem."

Hermione's heart stopped. It didn't skip; it didn't shudder; it just stopped. She had lost them. She had tried her best, since the end of their sixth year, to keep an eye on the boys, convincing herself that they were her responsibility. She knew it was ridiculous, but she had to be with them. Had to be there if they needed help, which they often did. She had this sinking feeling that they would be lost without her. Hermione fell into the only chair in the room.

"Draco was told to come here, should we ever get separated, and to leave if I didn't arrive within three hours. Foolish boy!" Snape snapped, growling a bit.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said. "Oh, Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin…"

Snape whirled on her, staring. Hermione was taking deep breaths now, her arms—wand still in hand—wrapping around herself. She shook her head.

"They're gone…I've lost them…What are we going to do? Oh, Merlin!"

"Granger," Snape began.

But Hermione kept muttering over and over, asking herself what to do next, and panicking a little more each time when she could come up with no answer. Finally, Snape knelt down so that his eyes met hers.

"Hermione!" he said firmly.

She blinked, coming back to herself. She blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to…" she said, letting the sentence hang.

Snape nodded, standing up once more.

"We've got no time to give in to panic. We must find Draco and the others. Obviously, he panicked as well and forgot that he was supposed to meet here with me."

"Where is here?" Hermione asked, standing as well.

"It's a room in an inn in Knockturn Alley. I used to meet with Death Eaters here, to gather information for the Order. We won't be able to stay here long, Granger. They won't think of looking for me here first, because of the Death Eaters knowing of it, but that won't last."

"The Order!" Hermione said, brightening a bit. "Harry will take them to where he wants to meet The Order!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "And where would that be, exactly? Potter didn't share that with us."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said, sighing. "It could be any number of the places that Harry, Ron, and I agreed to meet at if we got separated."

At this, Snape stared at her.

"Where did you agree to meet?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Several places, depending on where we got separated. We'd go to the place closest."

"And what would be the place closest to here?"

Hermione blinked, thinking.

"There's this muggle shop here in London. I told Harry where it was and how to get there. It's open all day and night. I think that would be the next closest place to here."

Snape nodded. "Very well. There's a robe shop here in Knockturn that is open late into the night. We'll buy a change of clothes and go there immediately."

* * *

End Notes: So, I hope everyone liked this bit of action! Please review!


	14. Searching

A/N- I'd like to, once again and probably not for the last time, apologize for the long wait. I was without internet for a good while, and I've, as of late, been trying to finish off one of my other stories. I've got a list of stories I can finish, and will, in the near future, so each of those will get my focus. But I'm trying to post on the other stories I have going in between working on them. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Searching

Where Snape had kept his money hidden, Hermione had not seen nor had she asked as he suddenly produced a bag of galleons at the robe shop, Cloak and Dagger's Fine Robes, in Knockturn. Hermione had blinked at the name, even as she stood barefoot with a spare cloak from the questionable inn room's closet wrapped around her. The coarse cloth did nothing to warm her, and the fact that she felt very self-conscious being outside in her nightdress well past midnight did not help her cold, almost clammy, feeling. Snape, covering his night-clothes with a cloak of similar design, had stared down at her confused expression as they entered the shop. He did not ask a thing until he had paid the old, wizen wizard behind the counter for the new—and black—robes, which they had finally abandoned their pajamas for. And Hermione did feel much better now that she had traded barefooted-ness for a pair of short, black boots with sleek, thin heels.

The wizard disappeared into the back to make change for the galleons that Snape had handed him, and it was at this point that Snape looked down with a raised brow.

"What gave you pause outside the shop, Granger?" he asked, tapping a shallow-colored finger against the countertop.

The young witch shrugged. "The name did. It seems so…I dunno…stereotypical? Or redundant, almost?"

Snape chuckled. "It's actually an old joke. Cloak and Dagger were the surnames of the wizards that founded the shop some years ago. That wizard who served us is Dagger's son."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Well, I'm glad I didn't say that while he was in here."

Snape was agreeing as Dagger re-entered the room and deposited the correct change into his hands. Snape thanked him and turned, with Hermione following him out the door. Outside, the former Potions' Master stopped, and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Um, is it a good idea for us to just stop in the middle of a place known for its allegiance to the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked in hushed tones.

Snape eyed her with an arched brow. "Where else do you suggest we go to plan our next move?"

Hermione blinked and swept the dark alley quickly. Snape was right. No pub would be safe enough, and, although the street was not particularly secure, two dots of black were hard to spot in a mass of like color. The two stepped off to the side of Cloak and Dagger's shop and moved a bit closer in order to whisper out any plans they would make.

"Now, where is this muggle shop you told Potter to meet you at?" Snape asked.

"It's a couple of blocks outside of The Leaky Cauldron, actually. It's a clothing boutique. I always thought it a bit odd to have a clothing shop open all the time, but there it is. It sells both men's and women's clothing. I've always wondered what led—"

She stopped abruptly, smiling a bit sheepishly at the look Snape was giving her. It was a look somewhere between, "Is this important?" and, "Is it even humanly possible to speak that fast?" The witch shook her head and shrugged.

"Sorry. I babble when I worry."

"I noticed. So, to the shop?"

She nodded and followed as Snape led the way out of Knockturn into Diagon Alley. Once they were safely in Diagon, Hermione paused and reached out, catching the sleeve of Snape's robes.

"What?" he snapped, turning.

But she did not answer right away. Instead her eyes were locked on the large, white columned building that was all alight and placed snuggly on the corner. He followed her gaze and was soon staring at the building as well.

"What interest do you have in Gringotts?" he asked.

"I didn't know it was open so late," Hermione answered slowly, taking a single step in the goblin bank's direction.

"Yes, that actually happened during the first time the Dark Lord terrorized the wizarding world. Sometimes, night was the only time people could come, get their finances and leave."

"Wouldn't that have harmed their business?"

"Yes, which why they were hesitant at first. However, when the death toll threatened to rise higher than the current one that the Dark Lord was holding at the time…all because of break-ins…they saw reason. Is that your only interest?"

Snape looked suddenly annoyed as he turned to continue his exit of Diagon Alley. Hermione stopped him once more and shook her head.

"We don't need to look suspicious anywhere we go," she said plaintively.

"I agree," Snape said in a voice that hid the question, "What's the problem here?"

"Let's get some of those galleons changed into muggle money. That way, we can purchase clothing and whatever else we might have to in the muggle world."

Snape looked as if he were going to argue, but stopped himself short. With an aggravated sigh and a roll of his eyes, he gestured her, rather emphatically, towards the bank. With a smile of triumph, Hermione's steps quicken, putting her ahead of Snape now. They entered Gringotts in moments, and, much to their delight, found it empty enough that they were served almost immediately. They stood before a goblin that looked decidedly unhappy to be working at this most ungodly hour. Hermione plastered a bright smile on her face and deposited several galleons onto the counter between her and the goblin.

"Yes?" the small creature snapped in a nasally voice.

"I'd like to get these switched into muggle money, please."

The goblin eyed her and her money closely, looking quite surprised at something. After a few moments, in which Hermione's smile had faded considerably, he finally cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you want this amount?" the goblin asked.

Hermione knew well the exchange rate that went between galleons and muggle money, her parents being muggle dentists and all. She knew that she would get more muggle money than galleons…and she wanted it that way. Best to be prepared, should they have to spend more time in the muggle world than what they had originally intended. She nodded, pushing the galleons a bit closer to the goblin.

"Hmm," the goblin said, picking up the galleons. "What business would require you have so much money for use in the muggle world, Miss?"

Hermione froze, surprised. However, Snape interjected an answer.

"Our business is no concern of yours, friend. Now, if you will _kindly_ exchange the money…we'll be on our way."

The goblin chose to make no more comments after that. Soon, Hermione had in her hands a stack worth muggle bills. She muttered, almost inaudibly, a notion of thanks to the goblin as she and Snape exited the building. Outside, and heading towards the exit into the muggle world, Hermione looked up at Snape.

"What was that about? Why would he be so interested in us?"

"I don't know. However, I feel that the sooner we get to this muggle shop of yours, the better."

…………………

They had encountered no suspicious glances in their passing through the Leaky Cauldron. They had to deal with a few odd stares once on the streets of London, but Hermione chalked this up to their "strange" clothing. But she would take those stares over the suspicious ones any day. A loud chime in the distance indicated the time as four in the morning, and her body was feeling the lack of sleep…and the weight of worry.

If Harry, Ron, and Draco weren't at the shop…what would that mean? Would they be at one of their other agreed meeting places? Or…?

Hermione would not think of the worst. Not yet. Snape and she came to a pause before the clothing boutique, Anna's Apparel. Snape's nose visibly curled upward at the sight of the shop. Its glass display window showed mannequins wearing the latest fashions—at affordable prices—for both men and women. And, apparently, the men's clothes were not Snape's preferred style.

"Do we actually intend to buy clothes here?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve, dragging him inside. A small bell over the door announced their entrance, as the young woman behind the counter looked up from her magazine. The woman's freckled little nose curled in an almost perfect imitation of Snape's previously curling nose. Hermione glanced back at her traveling companion to see his eyes narrow at the woman's distasteful expression. Hermione gave his sleeve a jerk, which wiped the look off of his face. The clerk's eyes found Hermione, who smiled brightly.

"Come on!" she hissed up at Snape.

She dragged him a bit further into the store, and the woman's eyes followed them for a bit. Hermione turned Snape so that his back was towards the woman. She then took up a similar position.

"Go…browse through the clothes. And find an outfit you like. We might need muggle clothing," she whispered.

"And when, Miss Granger, did you become so good at espionage?" he whispered back.

With a sly smile, Hermione shrugged. Snape rolled his eyes for the second time this evening and sighed, "Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know."

He made no further argument as he moved to the men's section of the shop.

An hour, at the very least, passed as they "browsed" through the shop. Hermione had found an outfit she quite liked early on, a simple pair of jeans with a long sleeved, printed shirt that said something clever that she hadn't really paid any attention to. She was currently carrying it around the shop as if she were trying to decide if this was really the outfit for her. She kept passing by Snape as the two circled the shop. The first time they had circled, Snape had muttered in her direction, "They aren't here, Granger. Let's pay for our clothes and move on."

"They might have gone to several other places first, to make sure they weren't followed. Or maybe they've already been here. We should wait a bit more. Besides, what clothes? I'm the only one who's found an outfit!" she had whispered back.

Which, at the time, had been true. So, they had continued to move about the shop, with Snape finally finding a pair of gray-black slacks with a thinly-stripped top—again, gray with black strips—with a black jacket to match. Hermione, while absently looking, had keep shooting a glance up towards the door, as if willing Harry and the others to appear. Finally, at the end of an hour, the clerk approached Hermione. The woman, with her curly red hair done up in a way that struck Hermione as "very 1980s," tapped the young witch on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"This _isn't_ a costume shop, you know," she said sharply.

Snape appeared at her side and seemed about to answer on their behalf, when Hermione beat him to it.

"We're actors. We just came from a play…we're from out of town…and some unexpected circumstances have us stuck here without our clothing. So, we're just purchasing an outfit for travel in," she explained.

The woman eyed them both, as if doubting their claim. It probably did not help their story that they had been in her shop for an hour, seemingly looking for only an outfit. So, Hermione decided to interject some truth into her story.

"We're also looking for some friends of ours…three young men. One's got black hair with green eyes. He wears glasses and has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Another's got bright red hair, while the last one has white-blond hair. They would've all been together. Have they been here?"

The clerk shook her head, her face relaxing as she accepted this explanation.

"No, I'm sorry, Miss. I've not seen anyone of that description the whole night," she said, a bit kinder than she had been moments earlier.

Hermione's face fell. She muttered her thanks as the woman went back to her counter. She turned and glanced up at Snape for a moment before averting her eyes. Her friends weren't here…where could they be? And…were they even okay?

A hand on her shoulder brought Hermione back to the present. She followed its arm up to Snape, who gave her comforting look.

"I'm sure they're fine. Now, let's pay for our clothing and get out of here," he said, handing her his chosen outfit.

Hermione nodded and took their purchase to the woman. After paying, she asked if it would be acceptable to use the store's changing rooms to switch into the clothing. The woman, a good bit more considerable now, smiled and nodded in their direction. Minutes later, Snape and Hermione stood outside the store.

"You really shouldn't have given Potter's description, though," Snape added as if he had been holding the comment in for hours. "She could've been under Imperius."

"And why, pray tell, would Voldemort want to use Imperius on a shop clerk on the off chance that we stop by?" she shot back.

Snape made no reply, simply staring in annoyance down upon her.

"Now where to?" Hermione asked, yawning widely. She had not slept well the past couple of nights, due to varying reasons, and had not slept at all this past evening. And the lack of sleep was finally taking its toll on her.

Snape eyed her yawn. "How about we find a place to stay?"

Hermione shook her head vehemently against this, even as she yawned once more. "No, no! We have to keep going until we find them!"

"You're tired. I'm tired. And we people get tired, they get sloppy and careless. Those three don't need us doing that trying to find them. Now, do you know of a place to stay anywhere around here?"

"No," Hermione muttered stubbornly, if not a bit childishly.

"Miss Granger, you can barely stand you are so tired. A couple hours of sleep isn't going to harm us. But we'll never find them if we're too tired to think. Now, there is an inn a little ways away from here. My mother knew the witch that used to own it."

"No, no place magical," Hermione argued. "We'll be too easily spotted. If we stay anywhere, which I say we don't and keep moving, we should stay in a muggle hotel."

"It's too unprotected. No charms."

"But no one will suspect us being there."

Snape paused. Finally, sighing, he said, "You're right, I suppose. Now, I'm also guessing that you know where one is? We have to rest, Granger, if we're going to be any help to Potter and the others."

She yawned again. He was right, and she knew it. Every bone in her body cried out for sleep and rest, and even her eyesight was blurring. She finally nodded.

"Okay, fine. I know a place. My parents and I stayed there once when our vehicle broke down."

…………………

It was a good thing that the place was such a seedy motel. The hotel clerk did not so much as take a second glance as the two of them—so obviously possessing a wide age gap—as they asked for a room together. Further, the clerk did not even blink his greasy eyelids as he explained that a single room was the only one left available. Snape and Hermione exchanged a quick look before finally accepting the room key. They made their way out of the office—which strangely had smelled of fish—and down the way to their room, Room 115. Snape unlocked the door and pushed it open, reaching in for the light switch.

Once the room was illuminated, it did not look as bad as it could have been. A single, double-sized bed lay before them in a rather sparsely furnished room. Only a vanity dresser, television, and a short couch further filled the room. The two entered as Hermione shut the door behind them.

Immediately, Snape made his way to the closet, searching it for something. Hermione made her way to the bed, sinking down upon it. Finally, her former potions teacher pulled from within the top a spare set of sheets. She eyed him.

"What are those for?" she asked.

"To make a pallet for myself upon the floor," he answered.

"Why?"

Snape eyed her incredulously. "Surely you did not think I would share the bed with you?"

Hermione bristled indignantly. "What's wrong with me?"

Snape shook his head. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I merely meant that it would be…unseemly for us to share the bed."

"I don't care."

Snape raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm dead tired. You're dead tired. We're both mature adults. All we are going to do is sleep. We've both had an equally hard night. Therefore, we are _both_ going to sleep in this bed."

With that, Hermione kicked off her shoes and stood, pulling down the covers. She crawled inside the bed and flipped down the covers on her other side. With some visible hesitation, Snape removed his own shoes and climbed, slowly, into the bed at her side. Hermione rolled over and set the hotel's alarm clock to wake them in three hours. With that, she flicked her wand and shut off the lights in the room.

…And found, for all her talk, that it was _odd_ to have Snape lying beside her. She sighed, and contemplated rolling onto her right side to sleep…until she remembered that she would be facing Snape then. She considered her other side…but that would put her back to him. In the end, she remained on her back…unsleeping. And she could feel that Snape was lying the same way…and he was awake as well.

"You remember a lot about the muggle world," Hermione said, trying to end the palpable awkward feeling in the air.

"Remember?" Snape asked, and Hermione could hear him shift to stare in her direction. "How do you know that I know anything at all about the muggle world?"

Hermione's eyes closed, but not in sleep. He didn't know that she knew about his parents…albeit, her knowledge being limited. She opened one eye, as if they could see each other clearly, and looked in his general direction.

"Um…"

Nice reply, she thought. Snape was still staring at her…she could feel it. Finally, she sighed.

"I went researching the Half-Blood Prince when Harry ended up with the book…your book. I eventually found my way to your mother and the announcement for her marriage to your father."

"Hmph," Snape said, moving to lay back again.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, not quite sure why exactly she was apologizing.

The room was silent. There was no deepening of breathing, so Hermione knew that her bedmate had not fallen asleep. Finally, he turned back towards her.

"You really are quite cleverer than I gave you credit for at Hogwarts. So you know that I'm not a pureblood?" he asked.

"Yes…not that I care. But…I do wonder…how did you join the Death Eaters without being one?"

Hermione could almost see his smirk as he replied, "With the exception of one other person—who is not the Dark Lord—you are the only one who's ever known. Well, Dumbledore…I'm sure."

Hermione chuckled. "Not much he didn't know."

Another silence descended upon them. Hermione tried again, in vain, for sleep. Instead, she found her thoughts drifting to her friends, trying to imagine their whereabouts. She hoped with all her might that they had gone to the Order…but…if they hadn't…

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked suddenly, after a few moments.

Silence. Then:

"I hope so, Miss Granger."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, here's this chapter, which is a good bit longer than I thought it was going to be. I find that I'm becoming more and more able to write longer chapters now…I guess it's because I've been doing this for so long now. Well, I hope you all enjoyed!


	15. The Order Met

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews! Just to bring to everyone's attention, I have a new (and HP) related poll at the top of my profile. Check it out sometime. Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Order Met

Two days had passed, and Snape and Hermione had still not found hide nor hair (nor evidence of death, thank Merlin) of Harry, Ron, or Draco. The two of them—dressed in their purchased muggle clothing—had been searching all the areas that Hermione had said that the boys might go. The first, after the clothing boutique, had been a bookstore. Of a muggle construct. As soon as they had arrived at the coffee-and-paper-smelling place, Snape had eyed her.

"Why so many muggle establishments?" he had whispered as they began what had hopefully been a non-suspicious search of the premises.

Hermione shrugged. "They seemed the least likely places for Voldemort to find us. Not _all_ the places are muggle, and, by the way, what's so wrong with muggle places? You have a muggle background! Are you ashamed of it?"

Snape's skin had turned an odd color at that accusation, and Hermione had instantly regretting making such a claim. How was she ever going to get the man to open up to her if she kept saying things that made him want to keep quiet?

With a deep sigh, Snape leaned in and said, in a harsh whisper, "_No_, I am _not_ ashamed of it. I was simply wondering as to why you would pick a place that is both unprotected and full of innocents."

Hermione pursed her lips. He was cutting deliberately deep. She had touched a nerve, but he had retaliated on her in full force. Questioning her morality in, possibly, sacrificing innocent muggles to keep her friends safe. She sniffed at him, rolling her eyes.

"To be blatantly honest, I was not thinking of that at the time I picked this place as a possible meeting spot."

The two had continued their search of the bookstore, spending at least another two hours there, in silence. Finally, Hermione, with a heavy heart, had announced that Harry, Ron, and Draco were not there and would probably not be coming. Snape had looked a little sympathetic for her then, but had simply asked where they were going next.

"A wizarding shop, if that's perfectly all right?" she couldn't help but snap.

Snape jerked in head in some semblance of a nod and motioned for her to lead the way. With a huff, she had exited the shop, forcing a smile at the clerk as she did so.

They had kept walking once they were outside and did not stop until they had reached an alleyway that looked fairly secluded from prying eyes. It was only then that Snape turned to Hermione.

"So…this shop? Where is it?" he had asked, a sneer playing about his mouth.

"It's in Cornerstone…an alleyway on the other side of Diagon than Knockturn. It's a bakery."

He raised a brow. "Did you pick all the meeting places, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had huffed and crossed her arms, glowering. "As a matter of fact, I did _not_ choose this one. Ron did."

"Of course."

They had apparated to a shop a little ways from the bakery, but still on Diagon. As their destination was a small one, it took them only a matter of thirty minutes before Hermione had found herself satisfied—and very depressed—that Harry, Ron, and Draco were not going to show. Snape had actually tried to comfort her, assuring her that the boys were fine. But she would have none of it.

This left them with their current position, sipping coffee—for Hermione—and tea—for Snape—in a small, out-of-the-way muggle café. It was tiny, almost tinier than the wizarding bakery had been, but cozy in its own way. The table the two now occupied had absolutely cushioning on it and was really quite hard, made out of a cherry-stained wood. The table, of the same color that could seat, easily, four people, was stained with the many cups of coffee and tea that had been set upon it and spilled. The waitresses, circling around filling various orders, were all smiling and dressed in regular street clothes, with the addition of little white aprons. One waitress arrived, offering to refill Snape's tea, but he declined with a wave, and she bustled off with a smile. However, the former potions' master was not smiling when his eyes fell upon Hermione, who was just staring, blankly, into her half-full coffee.

"Snap out of it, Granger," he hissed, causing her to slowly raise her head to stare at him. "We'll never find them if you don't stop moping about!"

"I'm sorry," she snapped. "I just can't help it. I thought we would have found them by now…or at least have heard some scrap of news of them. But nothing! We're running out of places to look!"

Snape signaled for another cup of coffee for Hermione, which the waitress was quick to comply with. Apparently, the poor young woman just _looked_ like she needed a cup. Hermione muttered a polite "thank you" to the waitress, who bustled away again. Snape shook his head.

"Child, you must control your nerves. I've seen what you've done for your friends in the past. This situation is no different than what you did making your way to the Sorcerer's Stone or tricking Umbridge, or brewing Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione blinked. "You know about that?"

He smiled triumphantly. "I do now."

"Damn it," she swore, causing Snape to chuckle.

He sighed, shaking his head once more. "Well, my point being clearly made, allow me to reiterate it. You've helped your friends in desperate times of crisis before, successfully. You'll do it again."

"This is different. Before, I've always been right there, or I've known what was going on, at least. Now…I have no idea."

Snape huffed, pushing his cup of half-drunk, cooling tea to the side.

"You are not their mother, Hermione, so quit acting like it. As much as I hate to admit it, despite not having a single grain of common sense between them, those boys are quite capable on their own. They know how to stay out of trouble."

Hermione did not reply, allowing that statement to sink it. Inevitably, she knew Snape was right. She needed to quit her worrying and think. She smiled, a bit sheepishly, up at her companion.

"Thanks…you're right, of course. I'm just too much of a worrywart," she said.

"Which goes without saying. Now, where was another place you told them to meet you at?"

She shrugged. "Really, there's only one more place that we set as a definite. We left a lot open, not knowing where our travels would take us."

"Yes. And?"

"It's the Shrieking Shack."

Snape's eyes were wide and unblinking. Hermione narrowed hers at him in confusion.

"Why did you not mention this before? The Shack is a place that all three are familiar with…they would have most likely gone there first!"

But Hermione shook her head, which set her bushy hair waving. "No. I gave them implicit instructions to make that the very last place to go to, no matter what, for that same reason. They are familiar with it, and everyone knows they're familiar with it. That's why I picked a vague meeting place, and I goaded Ron into doing the same."

"So Potter picked the Shack?"

Hermione nodded as Snape scoffed and said, "Typical."

The two stood up from their table as Hermione laid a nice tip upon it. She made quick work of paying for their drinks and moving out into the street. It was a murky, cloudy day that just made her shiver from head to toe, despite the fact that the temperature was actually quite tolerable.

"We need a place to apparate," Snape said.

Hermione nodded, jerking her head to the right. "There's an alleyway I spotted on the way in."

He nodded and the two moved silently, and hopefully inconspicuously, into the alleyway. They hid themselves, as much as they could, from the public eye behind a dumpster. Then, on a three count, they both removed their wands—a safety precaution—and apparated to just inside the Shack's main, upper room.

…And were immediately hit by a Disarming spell, sending both their wands flying in opposite directions. Both held their hands up, their palms being at equal level with the tops of their heads, as they took a moment to register who it was who had attacked them. After a moment of confusion, finally, Hermione smiled.

"Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Tonks!" she said, staring at each in turn as she dropped her hands.

"Hands up, Hermione, sorry," Mr. Weasley said, taking the slightest of steps forward with his wand at the ready.

The young witch scoffed and did as she was told. "What's going on? It's me."

"With Snape," Lupin growled, his wand trailed directly upon the former potions' master.

Snape rolled his eyes as Tonks moved her wand back and forth between the two new arrivals. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't Harry explain? Didn't he find you?" she asked, worry rising in the back of her throat like sour bile.

"He found us. And we've just now figured out that he wasn't under Imperious. However, you might be. And we could be wrong. We have to be sure," Tonks explained, her vibrant purple hair managing to shine even in the day's dim light that leaked through a broken window.

"And just how do you intend to prove that, Remus?" Snape sneered.

"Shut it," Remus snapped in return.

"But he's right, Professor. Proving Imperious is terribly difficult, if not impossible," Hermione protested.

"The only way is to break the holder's spell by breaking his concentration…like a curse," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Arthur's right," Tonks admitted, a little sadly.

Both Hermione and Snape exchanged a look.

"How?" the young witch asked a bit hesitantly.

"Sorry, Severus," Remus said, adding, seconds later, "_Crucio!_"

Snape fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. Hermione's breath was caught as she watched, for moments that seemed like small eternities, in horror. Finally, she began to scream.

"Stop it! Stop it, I said! He hasn't got me under any bloody curse!"

"She's still defending him…the boys were right. Let it go, Remus," Tonks said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

With a sigh, the spell ended, leaving Snape, breathing heavily, upon the floor. Hermione ran and knelt beside him, helping him sit up. She glared up at Lupin.

"Was that completely necessary? Surely, there had to be another spell you could have used," she hissed.

"It's…all right, Granger," Snape said, moving to push himself to his feet.

He wobbled a little, causing Hermione to reach out and catch him, but he pulled himself—gently—out of her grasp almost immediately.

"We had to be sure what we have been told was true," Remus said, by way of further explanation.

"Ever think of a veritaserum, werewolf?" Snape hissed, straightening his clothes.

"All out, I'm afraid," Lupin said with his lips pulled in a wry smile.

"I'm sure."

Hermione sighed disgustedly and stepped forward, drawing all attention upon herself.

"Is Harry and the others with you? Are they all right? Where did you find them? We've been looking everywhere!" she demanded.

"They came here directly, according to their account," Arthur said, a brow arched at Hermione.

Snape actually chuckled a little while Hermione growled softly.

"Stupid boys…" she muttered.

Remus laughed and locked eyes with Snape. "Sadly, Severus, you're not completely out of the clear. We still need to do a bit of interrogating to find out what all you've been up to lately."

"As expected. You'll get no fight from me."

With a nod, Tonks and Arthur both moved to either side of Snape, each taking one of his arms and careful to keep their wands on him. Hermione took Lupin's arm as the group, as one, apparated away.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so not a terribly long wait…but not a short one. I had school and NaNoWriMo to contend with…not to mention the finishing off of some of my fics…well, I hope everyone enjoyed. Also, about the poll, please vote as I will be putting up a new on one on Monday! Please review!

Edited 12-31-09- Much thanks to Juila for her Brit Picking! I need a little of that every now and again!


End file.
